Nothing else than you (I don't wanna miss a thing)
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Also....Sorato....sag ich nur. Sora hat Probleme Matt ihr Gefühle zu gestehen und dann taucht plötzlich Francesca auf. wer ist sie und was will sill sie von Matt?


Also, was hab ich zu sagen. Digimon gehört nicht mir, bla, bla, bla. Ihr kennt das bestimmt alles schon, deshalb lasse ich das einfach mal außer Acht ^_^ !!! Seit ein bisschen nachsichtig mit dieser Fic. Es ist meine Erste :- *  
  
Zur Geschichte: Sora ist 15 und die restlichen Alter bekommt ihr ja dann selber raus. Außerdem soll diese Geschichte zwei Kapitel erhalten. Einmal aus der Sicht von Matt und einmal aus Soras Sicht. Wie ihr schon merkt ist es eine SORATO-Fic und deshalb möchte ich noch beipflichten, dass ich SORATO liebe und wahrscheinlich werden meine anderen Fics, die ich nur schreiben werde, wenn ihr das wollt, auch SORATO sein. So also viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und na ja R&R! HDL ^_^  
  
1.1.1.1 Nothing else than you  
  
(I don't wanna miss a thing)  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Sora:  
  
„Autsch!", das tat weh. Soeben hatte ich eher unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden gemacht. Mein Bett war wesentlich weicher, doch mein bester Freund, der Wecker, hielt es für angebracht eine neue Freundschaft zu knüpfen. Ich musste mich seinen Wünschen beugen und den Tiefschlaf aufgeben. Dabei habe ich doch so schön geträumt. Irgendwie war' s kalt. Ich drehte mich benommen um und entdeckte das Fenster, welches offen war. Kein Wunder, dass es so eisig war. Ich stand auf , um es zu schließen, denn auf eine Erkältung hatte ich im Moment wirklich keinen Bock. Als ich an meinem Nachtschränkchen vorbei kam stieß ich ausversehen mein Lieblingsbild herunter. Ich entschloss mich erst das Fenster zu schließen und das Foto dann aufzuheben. Mit ein wenig Gewalt drückte ich das Fenster an seinen Rahmen und zog den Griff nach unten. So das war geschafft. Jetzt das Foto. Ich hob' s auf und musste erneut feststellen, dass es das schönste Bild war, was ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Wir, damit meine ich Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody und mich, hatten es vor 1einhalb Jahren aufgenommen. Irgendwann im Sommer. Damals war eine Bullenhitze gewesen und wir haben' s auch noch drauf gehabt einen Ausflug zu machen. Im nachhinein ist mir klar geworden, dass es völlig schwachsinnig war. Trotzdem , bereuen tu ich' s nicht. Wir waren in so einem freizeitraubenden Vergnügungspark, in den Tai unbedingt wollte. Alle aus unserer Clique hatten dagegen gestimmt, aber Tai war dann tagelang beleidigt und redete kein Sterbenswörtchen mit uns. Also taten wir ihm den Gefallen die Wildwasserbahn für ihn zu testen. Damit meine ich auch für ihn, denn er hatte vorher noch panische Angst bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm die gewaltige Kraft des Wassers zugesetzt. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich ob Tai nicht vielleicht doch erst 2 ist anstatt 15. In dieser Beziehung ist Matt ganz anders...  
  
„Scheiße, schon so spät! Jetzt hab ich doch glatt `ne halbe Stunde verbummelt", schrie ich durchs Zimmer, als ich wieder meinen besten Freund, den Wecker ansah. Ich stellte das Foto ab, zog schnell die Schuluniform, die noch auf dem Stuhl hing über, rannte in die Küche, schnappte mein Frühstück, das meine Mutter schon bereithielt und merkte vor der Wohnungstür, dass ich doch tatsächlich meine Tasche vergessen hatte und ohne lernt sich' s blöd. Wohl oder übel musste ich den Rückzug antreten. „Sora, du hast…" "Ich weiß!", maulte ich sie an. Auf so einen Zuspruch konnte ich im Moment gut und gerne verzichten. Ich holte meine Tasche und machte dann dort weiter wo ich vorher aufgehört hatte. Beim Schuhe anziehen. "Shit, ich muss los! Wo ist mein Mantel?", ich hätte ausrasten können. Unter drei, vier Jacken holte ich das Ding dann endlich hervor. Sonst muss ich sehen wie ich mir die Zeit vertreiben kann und jetzt wo ich's eilig habe, geht alles schief. Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und rannte was die Schuhe hielten die Treppen hinunter. Leider Hab ich `ne Stufe übersehen und so wäre es fast zum Sturz gekommen. Schwein gehabt, mein Lauf konnte weitergehen. Ich riss die Tür auf, um die Ecke links, rechts, wieder links und... RUMMS. Was war das? Ich rieb mir meinen Kopf, als ich plötzlich die wütende Stimme einer bekannten Person vernahm. Das ist doch nicht etwa...Matt? Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd...es war Matt. So `ne Blamage zum frühen Morgen fehlte noch in meiner Sammlung!!!! "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", kam es mir entgegen. "Das musst du gerade sagen. Schließlich hast du genauso wenig aufgepasst!" "Ich renn ja auch nicht wie so ein kaputter durch alle Straßen!", konterte Matt. "Meine Güte, erst muss ich heute früh verschlafen, dann habe ich meine Tasche vergessen, meinen Mantel nicht gefunden, meine Mutter angemault und zu guter Letzt rennt mich noch so ein Vollidiot wie du über den Haufen! Apropos verschlafen...was zum Teufel machst du noch hier. Der Unterricht hat längst begonnen!" Matt grinste frech und meinte dann: "Tja, die ersten beiden Stunden Englisch fallen aus. Du hättest dir also Zeit lassen können." Mist, ich kann ja förmlich spüren, wie ich rot werde. Was sag ich nur? "Das ist durch die Kälte!" „Was?", fragte Matt verdutzt. Oh nein, schon wieder ein Eigentor. „Nichts! Ich bin heute früh irgendwie mit dem falschem Bein aufgestanden!", fügte ich schnell hinzu und machte mich aus dem Staub, um weiteren Blamagen so gut wie es ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Wie soll das gehen? Du hast doch nur zwei linke Füße!", schrie Matt mir hinterher. Ich erkannte zwar seinen Sarkasmus, aber das reicht trotzdem. Mit einem Ruck hielt ich an und rief ohne mich umzudrehen: „Du Vollidiot!", wütend stampfte ich davon.  
  
Na gut, was soll ich jetzt mit 2 Stunden anfangen? Am besten ich geh zum Strand. Aber um diese Jahreszeit ist es dort viel zu windig. Also entschloss ich mich ins Café zu gehen. Ein warmer Kaffee könnte mich ordentlich aufwärmen. Dort angekommen setzte ich mich an den Tisch direkt am Fenster. Ich schaute auf die Straße und bemerkte weiße Flocken. Es schneite tatsächlich. „Hallo Sora! Was willst du?" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und erkannte Mimi. Sie half manchmal hier aus, denn das war das Café ihres Onkels. „Einen Kaffee!", sagte ich. „Judy, zwei Kaffee bitte!", schrie Mimi zu einer anderen Bedienung hinter der Theke. Mimi setzte sich neben mich und grinste mich blöd an. Ich konnte gar nicht nachvollziehen, wie man so fröhlich sein konnte. Zumindest nicht am frühen Morgen. „Du hast auch Ausfall, oder?", fragte ich um von ihrem blöden Grinsen abzulenken. „Wieso Ausfall? Ich hab schon Ferien und helfe jetzt, auf Besuch, meinem Onkel aus." „Sorry, ich bin heut nicht ganz auf der Spur!", erst jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, dass Mimi in den U.S.A wohnt und ich sie gestern erst vom Flughafen abgeholt hab. Zum Glück war das der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien! Aber ich war schon wieder voll ausgebucht. Morgen hatte Matt ein Konzert, das wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, auch nach der Abfuhr vorhin. Übermorgen war Weihnachten, da musste ich meiner Mutter helfen, die beiden Tage danach war Besuch bei Verwandten angesagt und dann hatte ich endlich Ruhe. Zwei Wochen, das muss reichen für dreimal richtig ausschlafen. Dürfte reichen. „Ich hab's gemerkt. Wo liegt denn der Grund?", fragte sie neugierig. „Ich weiß nicht!", antwortete ich und rieb mir die Stirn um diese Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Ich hatte echt zu wenig geschlafen. „Wetten du hast dich verknallt?", sagte sie einfach so und dachte sich nichts dabei . Wie kommt sie denn darauf? Na gut, eigentlich hatte sie ja recht, aber woher wusste sie das? Ich merkte, dass sie mich durchschaute, denn ich stammelte nur rum und sah ziemlich ratlos aus. „Also hast du, wer ist es denn?" Sollte ich ihr sagen, wer es war oder war es falsch? Andauernd gerate ich heute in solche verkorksten Situationen. Was mache ich jetzt? Völlig unbeholfen blickte ich auf meine Hände, die konnten mir auch keinen Rat geben. Wie sollten sie auch? Es waren nur Hände. Am besten ich mach mich aus dem Staub, aber dann würde ich erst recht Verdacht auf mich ziehen. „Tai?"; fragte sie aufeinmal. Ich reagierte empört: „Nein!", aber was sollte man sonst machen? Ich wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass ich mich in Matt verliebt hatte. Das würde nichts gutes bedeuten, denn er versteht sich mit Mimi zu gut und ich glaube das Mimi ihn nicht weniger mag als ich. Gegen sie hatte ich nun wirklich keine Chance. Die Lage war aussichtslos. Kurzerhand entschloss ich mich zu gehen. Es war das beste. „Tschüß!", sagte ich und stand auf. „Was wird mit deinem Kaffee?", schrie sie. „Trink du ihn!", entgegnete ich noch und ging. Ich lief zur Schule. Mal sehen, vielleicht waren schon ein paar andere Mädchen da. Als ich die Mensa betrat, sah ich dort plötzlich Tai und Matt sitzen. Sie schienen mich aber nicht zu sehen. Matt schrieb irgendetwas und Tai schaute interessiert zu. Ich beschloss die beiden eine Weile zu beobachten. Wir werden sehen was passiert ! Aufeinmal riss Matt die Hände in die Luft und rief: „Fertig!" Jetzt musste ich was sagen, sonst würden sie mich vielleicht noch für eine Schnüfflerin halten oder Matt würde verdacht schöpfen. „Hie ihr!" Sie drehten sich um. Ich glaub ich muss Matt ziemlich erschrocken haben, denn plötzlich verlor er das Gleichgewicht und flog rücklings die Bank runter. „Autsch!", konnte ich von ihm vernehmen und musste mich bemühen nicht zu lachen. „Hie!", sagte Tai und lächelte über Matts Missgeschick. Ich ging zu ihnen und setzte mich dorthin wo Matt gerade gesessen hatte, denn er machte keine Anstalten sich vom Boden wegzubewegen. Er blieb also unten sitzen. „Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte ich neugierig als ich den Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Hastig, fast so als wollte er unbedingt etwas verbergen, griff er nachdem Zettel und meinte nur: „Nichts!" Tai musste wieder grinsen, also verheimlichte Matt mir doch etwas. Na ja, ich bin auch nicht besser. „Kommt ihr mit raus?", fragte Tai um abzulenken. Wir stimmten zu, denn die Mensa war sowieso nicht viel wärmer als der Schulhof. Kaum waren wir drei draußen angekommen schon kam das Arschloch von Motoki auf uns zu. Dieser Typ konnte einem echt die letzten Nerven rauben. Er versucht mich immer anzubaggern, wenn man das so nennen kann. Auch heute sollte ich nicht verschont werden. „Sora, Schätzchen! Hast du dir es noch mal anders überlegt? Willst nicht doch mit mir ausgehen?" Der Kerl schafft es tatsächlich mich mit drei Sätzen auf die Palme zu bringen: „Nein! Wie viel mal noch? Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie ich ihn an. „Ich mag dich, wenn du so wütend bist!" Der Typ macht mich noch fertig. Doch meine Rettung kam. „Hast du nicht gehört? Lass sie in Ruhe!" Matt hatte sich tatsächlich vor mich gestellt und das Wort ergriffen. Ganz egal schien ich ihm auch nicht zu sein. „Ach, was mischst du dich denn ein?", argwöhnisch entgegnete Motoki. „Zufällig, ist sie `ne gute Freundin von mir und ich seh doch nicht tatenlos zu, wie irgend so ein dahergelaufener Typ wie du sie belästigt!", konterte er mal wieder schlagfertig. Ich mag die Art. Ihn kannst du nicht irgendwie in eine Fangfrage locken, stattdessen kommt er mit einer Gegenfrage. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an!", drohte er Matt. „Wieso nicht? Ich hab den schwarzen Gürtel!", entgegnete er. „Du und schwarzer Gürtel in Karate!", lachte sich Motoki kaputt. „Einen schwarzen Gürtel hab ich", grinste Matt und zeigte auf seinen normalen Gürtel, der zufällig schwarz war, „aber ich hab nie von Karate geredet!" Ganz plötzlich hielt Schmalzlockie inne. Das war so was. Jetzt war auch Motoki auf ihn reingefallen. „Glaubst du, du kannst mich damit irritieren?", versuchte er Matt auszuweichen. „Selbst wenn nicht, dein Ausdruck auf deinem Grimassenartigen Gesicht reicht mir zu!" „Jetzt reicht' s . Mit so was geb ich mich nicht ab", wütend drehte er sich um und stampfte los. „Das gilt auch für mich!", schrie Matt wieder hinterher. Geschafft! Schmalzlockie waren wir los. „Danke!", stotterte ich. „Nicht der Rede wert", wich Matt dem Gespräch aus. Gerade als ich fragen wollte, warum er in letzter Zeit jedem Gespräch ausweicht, klingelte es. Na toll, wieder nicht zu Wort gekommen und außerdem bekommt man vom Krächzen der Schulglocke dauernd Kopfschmerzen. Ich hasse diesen Tag. Zornig trabte ich Matt und Tai hinterher und wartete im Klassenzimmer sehnsüchtig auf meine „allerliebste" Lehrerin. Frau Tachinoba ist unsere beste „All-Zweck" Lehrerin, d.h. sie vertritt fast alle Fächer, außer Englisch. Da ist sie nämlich so gut , wie Tai im Schnelldenken. „Hat jemand eine Ahnung wo unsere Lehrerin ist?", fragte ich meine Freundinnen, die mittlerweile um mich herum standen. Kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen, schon kam sie. Meine Güte, sollte sich dieser Tag in den Schlimmsten aller Zeiten entwickeln?  
  
Alle schauten ziemlich entgeistert, als sie die vielen Kisten in ihrer Obhut sahen. „Na, meine Lieben Kinder! Wollen wir heute am letzten Schultag, mal ein Spielchen spielen? Wie wär' s mit Mensch Ärger dich nicht?" „Prima, das wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren!", dröhnte es aus der Klasse. Beim näheren hinsehen erkannte ich, dass es Schmalzlockie war. „Ehrlich?", entgegnete die Lehrerin. „Meine Oma hat mir schon so viel davon erzählt." Als ich nun zu Matt , der neben Tai saß, blickte, sah ich wie er irgendetwas zu Tai flüsterte, aber ich war zu weit weg, um ihn zu verstehen. Wenn ich doch nicht so eine Angst hätte. Aufeinmal drehte er sich um, doch ich ließ den Blickkontakt bestehen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber Matt blickte nicht weg. Nein, er schaute mir direkt in die Augen. „Sora?", fragte mich Unasuki und ich merkte wie sie meinen Blicken folgten, denn Matt wendete sich wieder Tai zu und sie fingen mit dämlichen Bemerkung wie: „Ei, was läuft denn zwischen euch?", an. So was konnte ich nicht verstehen. Wieso mussten sie, nur weil ich einen Jungen anblickte, gleich immer auf die dümmsten Ideen kommen? Ich meine, ich liebe ihn und das gebe ich zu, aber es beruht nun mal nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. „Matt ist ein guter Freund von mir! Mehr nicht", fügte ich ihnen ausdrücklich und deutlich ins Gemüt. „Aha, und wir sollen dir glauben, dass du mit einem gutaussehenden, netten und freundlichen Jungen nur freundschaftlichen Blickkontakt führst?", fragte mich Unasuki mit ihrer Art Ironie, die sie bei jedem zweiten Satz anbringt. „Warum nicht?", entkam ich ihrer Frage lässig. Jetzt musste ich wieder an die Idee unserer Lehrerin denken. Einfallsreich ist die Frau, wie ein Glockenturm. Mensch Ärger dich nicht mit einer Gruppe 15jähriger Schulhasser zu spielen ist praktisch das gleiche, wie einen Selbstmord zu begehen. Ich hielt es also für einen schlechten Scherz, denn für so bescheuert hielt ich nicht mal sie. Es war, wie sich später rausstellte auch nur ein Scherz. „Spielen wir jetzt oder nicht?", fragte unsere Schmalzlocke Motoki. „Du willst doch nicht im Ernst Mensch Ärger dich nicht spielen", fragte Frau Tachinoba ungläubig. Bei dieser, doch nicht sehr missverständlichen, Frage, ließ sich Schmalzlockie auf den Stuhl zurück fallen und lies das laute Gelächter der Klasse über sich ergehen. Geschieht dem Großmaul recht. Was die Stunde betraf. Frau Tachinoba hat für alle eine Leistungskarte zusammengestellt. Als Überraschung, wie sie immer pflegt zu sagen. Na ja, jedenfalls waren dort alle Noten vom letzten Halbjahr aufgelistet und die Durchschnitte für jedes einzelne Fach, als auch für alle zusammen errechnet. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen um meinen Durchschnitt. Brauchte ich auch nicht, denn er war genau 1,9. Finde ich nicht schlecht für die neunte Klasse. Eigentlich finde ich es super. Ich muss unbedingt Matt und Tai fragen was sie hatten. Schließlich musste ich meinen Ruf als die Neugierige bewahren. Zumindest wollte ich keinen Imagewechsel begehen. Den Rest der Stunde kritzelte sie irgendwelche Kreise an die Tafel, die einen Elefant darstellen sollte. Ihr Markenzeichen, aber es sah eher wie drei Bälle auf einer Stelle aus. Kann man nichts machen. Dann klingelte es endlich und große Pause war angesagt. Ich wurde von meinen Freundinnen mit rausgezogen, machte dann aber einen Abflug zu Matt, Tai und Izzy, denn auf so ein Gelaber wie : „Der ist süß! Schau mal dort! Oah...", hatte ich echt keinen Bock. „Hie!", begrüßte ich sie. „Hie!", sagten die anderen. „Wie waren eure Durchschnitte?", fragte ich um den Faden in die Hand zunehmen. Zuerst blickte ich Tai an: „3,1!", dann zu Matt: „2,3!", sagte er und blickte, aus welchem Grund auch immer auf den mit Schnee bedeckten Boden. „Habt ihr auch eure Durchschnitte erhalten?", fragte ich dann Izzy. „Ja, 1,6!" „Gratuliere euch allen!", meinte ich dann. „Na ja, ob man meinen Durchschnitt wohl heißen kann?", fragte Tai unsicher. „Klar am Gymnasium in der neunten Klasse schon!", versuchte ich ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Doch bei Tai half heute anscheinend gar nichts, denn er ließ den Kopf sinken und starrte in den Schnee. Ich hatte mich jedoch getäuscht, denn wiedereinmal war es Matt der die Zügel in die Hand nahm und Tai aufheiterte: „Ey, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Das war noch nicht mal Halbjahr und bis zum Schuljahresende bleibt noch viel Zeit sich zu verbessern", meinte Matt und fügte leise hinzu, „oder sich zu verschlechtern, aber egal! Noch eine Stunde und dann sind Ferien. Endlich! Noch einen Tag länger hätte ich es in dieser nervtötenden Anstalt für Jugendliche nicht ausgehalten!!!" „Stimmt du hast recht!", da blickte Tai wieder nach oben und seine Augen glänzten. „Das ich will auch meinen!", sagte Matt und schlug seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter, so dass dieser bäuchlings mit dem Schnee Bekanntschaft machte. Kenn ich irgendwoher! Ein Lachen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, aber auch Izzy und Matt lachten sich kaputt. Aufeinmal hörte ich wie zwei Mädchen hinter mir über mich tuschelten: „Diese Sora wirft sich immer an die Jungs ran. Wie eine Klette rennt sie ihnen hinterher!". Mein Lachen verstummte und ich merkte wie in mir Wut aufströmte. Meine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und am liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht und den Beiden eine geknallt, aber da wir in einer zivilisierten Welt leben, ich nicht unbedingt Außenseiter werden will und mein zweiter Ruf als Mädchen nicht ins Wanken geraten soll, lasse ich es lieber und kontere mit Argumenten: „Habt ihr was zu sagen?", fragte ich mit schönem, unmissverständlichen Sarkasmus. Das eine blonde Mädchen trat hochnäsig auf mich zu und meinte: „Und ob? Du merkst ja nicht mal, dass du den Jungs tierisch auf die Nerven gehst!" Ich kochte innerlich wie ein Wasserkocher auf Hochtouren: „Und du merkst nicht mal, dass du permanent Unsinn schwafelst!" Die Jungs mussten es gehört haben, denn sie standen neben mir und Izzy meinte nur: „Die einzige die uns auf die Nerven geht bist du!" Das hatte ihr gereicht. Sie zog eine verdrießliche Miene und versuchte so zu tun als ob sie die Worte kalt lassen würden, aber es scheiterte kläglich, denn prompt stolperte sie über einen Stein und befand schlagartig auf dem steinernen Boden wieder. Selbst ihre Freundin kannte da keine Beherrschung und fing an zu kichern, womit sie sich einen giftigen Blick einfing. Das würde nachher noch was setzten. Da wette ich! Ich bedankte mich bei Izzy und ging kurz vor Pausenende noch einmal zu meinen Freundinnen.  
  
Dort war es wesentlich langweiliger als bei Matt und Tai und natürlich Izzy. Zum Glück klingelte es und ich war erlöst. Ich hätte ja auch bei den Jungen bleiben können, aber ich glaube ich hätte es nicht länger ausgehalten neben Matt zu stehen. Man muss sich vorstellen der Mensch den du liebst steht neben dir und du kannst ihn nicht küssen oder einfach in Liebe neben ihm zu sein. Nein, da ist nur Freundschaft zwischen uns und mehr kann es nicht werden und nicht sein. Jetzt hatten wir noch eine Stunde Informatik. Das ist ja nicht schlecht. Schließlich können wir im Internet surfen oder ich könnte in Ruhe meine Internetseite erweitern , wenn da nicht unsere Lehrerin wäre. Sie hat zwar nichts dagegen, bringt aber ständig Verbesserungsvorschläge an die völlig nutzlos sind, wie z.B.: Ich habe meinen Steckbrief geschrieben, so wie er mir gefällt, dann kommt diese Frau und schreibt bei meiner Lieblingsfarbe anstatt orange pink rein, färbt meinen mit Bildern versehenen Hintergrund in pink um, schreibt bei Lieblingsklamotten meine pinken Klamotten hin und so weiter. Ich hab mich echt gefragt ob das mein Steckbrief ist oder ihrer. Na ja egal ist halt `ne Lehrerin die immer Recht behalten muss, wie sagt man doch so schön: §. 1.: Der Lehrer hat immer Recht. §. 2.: Und hat er mal nicht Recht, dann tritt automatisch wieder Paragraph 1 in Kraft. Solche Sprüche mag ich aber nur dann wenn es um Erwachsene geht und dies war so einer. O.K., ich machte mich also auf den Weg zum Infokabinett und sah schon von weitem Mrs. Immer- Alles-Besser-Wissen-Muss, wie sie gerade mit ihrer Mappe das Kabinett betrat. Ich seufzte und setzte meinen Weg dann fort. Auf meinen Platz angekommen sah ich schon Matt und Tai kommen. Weiß nicht, aber ich blickte ihn schon wieder direkt in die Augen. Sie hatten so etwas durchdringendes. Irgendetwas hatte er vor. Das wusste ich und ich sollte Recht behalten, denn als er an mir vorbeilief spürte ich seine Hand an meiner. Ich schaute ihm hinterher, aber erhielt keine Erwiderung. Ein wenig verwundert und verwirrt setzte ich mich hin. Ich öffnete meine Hand und sah einen Zettel, das also war' s. Diesen kleinen Zettel wollte er mir geben. Ich faltete ihn auseinander und konnte nicht ganz fassen was da stand:  
  
Heute Café, 16.30Uhr?  
  
Ich war natürlich happy und hatte in Gedanken auch schon zugesagt. Da ertönte die Stimme der Lehrerin: „So meine liebe Klasse, heute könnt ihr am Computer machen was ihr wollt, außer Verschrotten, Auseinandernehmen und alles was sonst noch schädlich für ihn ist." O.K., dann geh ich chatten. Das macht Spaß und ist meistens nicht schädlich für den Computer. Ich gab die Adresse ein und kurz darauf Nickname und Passwort. Alle aus der Klasse kannten die Adresse und alle nutzten heute die Stunde, um neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Was den Nickname betrifft, meinen kannten nur Matt und Tai und umgedreht. Den anderen hatten wir sie nicht verraten, denn so konnten wir ungestört reden, sie wussten ja nicht wer sich hinter dem Namen verbirgt. Als sich die Seite öffnete erblickte ich auch schon die Beiden. Tai chattete gerade mit Unasuki. Das find ich witzig, sie hält nämlich nichts von Tai und er nicht von ihr, aber zum Spaß war sie immer gut. Ich blickte erwartungsvoll nach hinten. Zwei Reihen hinter mir saß Matt natürlich neben Tai, aber das interessiert jetzt nicht. Seine Bewegungen interpretierte ich wie folgend: Schau nach vorn und schreib zurück! Also drehte ich mich um und tatsächlich Matt hatte geschrieben:  
  
Was ist? Kommst du?  
  
Klar, aber warum so spät?  
  
Hab vorher Probe!  
  
Warum willst du mich eigentlich treffen?  
  
I only want to talk with you and my best Friend has no time for me, today!  
  
Tja das war Matt wie er leibt und lebt, immer wenn er Lehrer sieht die er nicht leiden kann, wahrscheinlich hat er gerade nach vorn gesehen, verfällt er ins English. Kein Mensch weiß warum, vielleicht will er sie loswerden, denn Frau Kinomoto, unsere Info-Lehrerin, kann bis auf das Wort Computer kein Englisches Wort. Und wenn man eine gewisse Sprache nicht versteht, schaltet man doch automatisch ab? Aber im Internet? Hört sie doch sowieso nicht!  
  
Trotzdem, ich war total glücklich, denn ich hatte diesen Tag vermutlich doch noch gerettet. Ein Weilchen quatschte ich noch mit ihm dann klingelte es mal wieder. Geschafft! Schulfrei für 2 Wochen. Fröhlich rannte ich aus dem Zimmer und raus in den Schnee. Man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen was das für ein Feeling war. Die anderen mögen mich für bekloppt halten, aber das war mir egal. Es war Weihnachten das Fest der Gefühle. Ich rannte so schnell es ging nach Hause um endlich die Ferien beginnen lassen zu können. So nur noch um die Ecke, durch die Tür, Treppen rauf und Schlüssel rausholen. Wo war er nur? Ich kramte mein ganz Zeug durch und ich fand ihn...nicht. Merkwürdig ich war mir ziemlich sicher ihn eingepackt zu haben. Egal, Mom war zu Hause, ich hatte ihn wahrscheinlich nur vergessen und es waren Ferien! Ferien! Wiederholte ich gedanklich das Wort was mich förmlich dahinschmelzen ließ und bei dem mein Herz immer Saltos schlägt. Ein Wort gab es noch, dass den gleichen Effekt hat, aber das ist erst mal Nebensache. Ich klingelte und mir wurde durch eine singende und lachende Frau geöffnete. Spätestens jetzt wusste ich, dass ich nicht die einzige war die im Weihnachtsfeeling war. „Hallo Schätzchen! Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen?", fragte sie mich während ich ihr einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange drückte. Ich nickte mit einem Lächeln dem man einfach nicht böse sein konnte. Oah ich war so supergut drauf, das glaubt man gar nicht. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in so bester Laune gewesen. Das letzte mal war ich so happy...als wir voriges Jahr Weihnachtsferien hatten. Ich wollte gerade meinen Mantel aufhängen als mir ein aromatisch genüsslicher Duft in die Nase stieg. Ich ging dem Duft nach und ließ dabei den Mantel fallen, den ich aber auch nicht wieder anfasste. Eine singende Mutter, Weihnachten und super Duft kann nur eins bedeuten: „Plätzchen!", schrie ich erfreut. Meine Mutter, die für mich kopfschüttelnd über mein aufgedrehtes Verhalten den Mantel aufgehangen hat, lächelte mich an und sagte: „Immer der Nase nach, sind gerade fertig geworden!" Beschwingt lief ich ihr hinterher und bekam sofort einen Cookie mit Schokoladenstückchen in die Hand gedrückt. Ich betrachtete ihn erst ganz genau und verschlang ihn dann mit einem Mal. Noch bevor ich ihn runter geschluckt hatte sagte ich mit vollem Mund: „Die...sind...echt...gut!" Meine Mutter konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: „Was ist?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Nichts..., nichts...ich freu mich nur das du heute so fröhlich bist auch wenn du ein wenig zu doll aufgedreht wirkst!" Ich lächelte meine Mom an und nahm mir noch einen Cookie. „Mom, ich muss heute Nachmittag noch mal weg!" „Wo hin denn?", fragte sie während sie die Cookies in eine Schale legte. „Ins Café! 16.30 Uhr."  « Mit wem denn ?", fragte sie. „Mit Matt!" „Dieser blonde, gutaussehende Junge?" Ich nickte nur um nicht auffällig zu werden. Meine Mutter drehte sich um, aber ich konnte trotzdem ein Lächeln mit hinterhältigen Gedanken vernehmen. Anscheinend hat sie mich schon durchschaut, durchschaut, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Na ja, ich ließ es darauf beruhen, denn ich wollte mir die Laune nicht verderben. Um alles zu sichern, noch ein Keks! Mmmh...die schmecken so lecker. Einfach unwiderstehlich. Ich schaute noch mal zu meiner Mutter und schon war die Schüssel unterwegs in mein Zimmer. „Eh...eh! Nimm dir eins!" Ich nahm einen aus der Schüssel und reichte ihr ihn. Sie lächelte, denn sie hatte ja eigentlich genau das Gegenteil gemeint, und nahm ihn dann genüsslich zu sich. Was mich betraf ich ging in mein Zimmer und schaltete den Computer an und nebenbei das Radio. Ich wollte mal wieder chatten. Wer weiß vielleicht treffe ich jemanden interessantes. Arnold Schwarzenecker, die Schauspiellegende aus dem fernen Österreich. Jessica Simpson, das Britney Double aus den U.S.A. . Matt, meinen Schwarm von nebenan. Das wäre am wahrscheinlichsten. Ich gab den Nickname Tokiostar ein und wartete bis die Seite vollständig aufgebaut war. Eine langwierige Angelegenheit, wenn man es in der Schule schneller gewohnt ist.  
  
Tokiostar: Suche jemanden zu chatten!  
  
Honeymouse: Hier melde mich freiwillig zur Folter!  
  
Folter? Fing ja gut an!  
  
Tokiostar: Folter? Ich komm doch nicht von Schloss Frankenstein.  
  
Honeymouse: Sorry, war bloß ein Witz! Privatchat?  
  
Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Art zu schreiben. Egal, ich willigte ein und schon bekam ich eine Einladung. Ich nahm an und fing an zu schreiben.  
  
Lass mich fragen! Wie heißt du?  
  
Wenn du die bist, die ich denke, dann kennst du mich.  
  
Ich heiße Sora.  
  
Wusste ich' s doch! Mimi hier!  
  
Hey, witzig. Was machst du so?  
  
Fragte ich sie überrascht.  
  
Mich fragen, warum du heute so schnell gegangen bist?  
  
Na ja, musste halt weg, lass uns über was anderes reden.  
  
Ich hab mich verknallt!  
  
In wen denn, Mimi?  
  
Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab mich in Matt verknallt. Nicht weiter sagen, O.K.?  
  
Das war wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Das konnte ich mir nicht weiter anhören.  
  
Erzähle es nicht weiter, tschüß!  
  
Schon waren alles Fenster geschlossen und die Verbindung getrennt. Oh nein, gegen Mimi habe ich nicht die geringste Chance. Was soll ich machen? Raus hier! So schnell wie möglich weg! Ich rannte raus. Vorbei an meiner Mutter. Vorbei mit guter Laune. Ich rannte und rannte und wusste nicht wohin. Ich ging ins Café, was blieb mir anderes übrig? Es war kalt, eiskalt und es schneite. Irgendwie musste ich mich wieder aufwärmen. Kaum war ich reingegangen schon kam mir Mimi entgegen. Ich bin wirklich bescheuert! Sie arbeitet doch hier. So kann ich ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen. „Was war das gerade?", fragte sie mich wütend. „Äh...ich wollte persönlich mit dir darüber reden!", konnte ich mich gerade noch rausreden. „Ach so, ich dachte schon...na ja egal! Dort drüben sitzen T.K., Kari, Joe und Yolei. Ich muss noch ein bisschen arbeiten, bis dann!" Ich lächelte und war erleichtert. Sie war weg. Verwirrt ging ich zu den anderen. „Hie, wie geht' s?", fragte ich zurückhaltend wie immer, wenn mir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Meine Freunde wissen das mittlerweile, aber sie wissen auch, dass ich Mitleidstouren hasse. Also hielten sie sich zurück und antworteten gemäß. „Ganz gut! Schließlich sind Ferien", sagte Joe in seiner Art Optimismus, den sich damals in der DigiWelt jeder gewünscht hatte, heute fast genauso nervig ist wie der Pessimismus damals. Ich nickte, obwohl es mir alles andere als Ferien war, und setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben T.K. . Plötzlich flog aus meiner Tasche, die ich gerade noch so ergreifen konnte als ich die Wohnung verlassen hatte, mein Diary raus. Na gut, es war kein richtiges Diary, eher ein Notizbuch über meine Freunde. Schnell ergriff ich es um kein Aufsehen zu erregen mit dem kleinen Ding. Sonst würden einige Meinungen wie,  
  
Joe und sein Optimismus, Geschichte länger als die Bibel.  
  
Kari ist heute viel zu fröhlich, um nicht verdächtig zu sein.  
  
T.K. wird nie ein Schriftsteller, wenn er nicht bald seine Klappe öffnet.  
  
Matt bringt mich noch an den Rande des Abgrunds mit seiner stoischen Ruhe.  
  
Die Runde ganz schön aufmischen. Also packte ich es schnell wieder in den Sidebag und bestellte mir einen heißen Kakao bei der Bedienung. „Na, wie läuft' s?", fragte Kari mit einem Lächeln, wie sie's immer tat. „Ganz okay!", antwortete ich und blickte auf meine Armbanduhr. Du meine Güte, Matt kommt gleich! Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, spürte ich schon seine Hand auf meiner Schulter: „Hie!", sagte er lässig und nahm sich einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch, da unsere alle besetzt waren. „Willst du heute nicht länger Proben?", vernahm ich von T.K. . „Nein, wieso?", fragte Matt, als ob er nicht wüsste worum es ging. „Wegen dem Konzert Morgen!", entgegnete T.K. fassungslos. „Nein, wird schon schief gehen!" Da war sie wieder, diese stoische Ruhe. Sie könnte mich manchmal echt zum verzweifeln bringen und nicht nur mich, auch sein restliches Umfeld, aber die meisten lachen nur darüber. Ich frag mich aber immer wieder, wie er das fertig bringt so die Nerven zu behalten. Selbst kurz vor seinen Auftritten ist nicht die geringste Anspannung oder gar Nervosität zu spüren. Der Kerl hat echt die Ruhe weg. Keine Ahnung wie der das macht. Ich sah nur wie er sich nach irgendetwas bückte.  
  
Als Mimi ´ne halbe Stunde später dazu kam., versuchte sie die ganze Zeit einen Blick abzunehmen, aber er hat sie nicht ein einziges Mal angeguckt. Also entweder kann er sie nicht leiden oder er...iih, nee, da mag ich gar nicht dran denken. Mimi gab jedoch nicht auf. Als Matt zufällig, ich betone „zufällig", zu ihr blickte, schaute er nur genervt zu mir rüber und meinte dann leise: „Können wir mal kurz reden?" Ich nickte und wir standen auf. Die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen konnte ich förmlich spüren, besonders den von Mimi. „Wo geht ihr hin?", fragte Yolei. „Nur mal kurz raus wir kommen gleich wieder!", meinte Matt und ging geradewegs mit mir im Gepäck zur Tür. „Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte ich neugierig als wir das Cafe verlassen hatten und war voller Erwartungen, dass er mir vielleicht ein Geständnis macht, aber das war reiner Irrsinn. Denn als er mir einen Zettel mit meinem Namen unter die Nase hielt lief ich rot an und wäre am liebsten im Erboden versunken. Auf dem kleinen karierten Blättchen, das eindeutig aus meinem Diary stammt, stand nichts anderes als:  
  
  
  
I love him  
  
Sora, 22.12.03  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mist wie sollte ich mich da raus reden? „Oops...was ist das?", versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Ist egal! Ich wollt ihn dir bloß wiedergeben. Du hast ihn glaube ich vorhin irgendwie verloren. Er lag auf dem Boden vom Café." Ich war verwundert, dass er das, als Junge, so locker nahm. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir nur beweisen, dass er anders war als die anderen. Eigentlich wäre es ein idealer Moment gewesen, aber innerlich verschob ich es schon wieder, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich nahm den Zettel in die Hand und meinte: „Wieso hast du ihn mir nicht im Café wiedergegeben?" Jetzt wurde er rot. Das war verdächtig, aber wahrscheinlich hat er selber keine Ahnung warum. „Ähm...die anderen hätten wahrscheinlich gefragt was auf dem Zettel steht und ich wollte das sowohl dir als auch mir ersparen!" „Rücksichtsvoll danke, aber wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben kommen die noch auf falsche Gedanken!", sagte ich und ohrfeigte mich innerlich. „Wieso das?", fragte Matt. Schon wieder eine Blamage. Ich wollte gerade anfangen mich rauszureden, als Mimi kam. Zum Glück, denn ich hätte außer ein stottern nichts rausgekriegt. „Kommt ihr wieder rein?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Meine Güte wir sind noch keine 3 Minuten hier und dann kommst du schon rausgerannt und willst uns wieder reinschleppen!", antwortete Matt wütend. „Entschuldige, dass ich gestört habe!", knurrig ging sie wieder rein. Ich war baff wie Matt sie eben fertig gemacht hat. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Chance für mich.  
  
„Mimi liegt nicht gerade auf deiner Wellenlänge?", fragte ich vorsichtig um mal wieder nicht auffällig zu wirken. „Glaub' eher nicht. Ich meine sie ist ja ganz nett, aber..." Er hielt inne. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen was er von ihr hält also hakte ich nach: „Was aber?" „Sie ist aufdringlich und verhält' sich oft zickig. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass sie nur an sich denken kann!" „Da hat sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich, dich rumzukriegen...oops!" Auweia, jetzt hab ich sie verraten. Ich könnte mir in den A.... treten. Hoffentlich hat er das überhört: „Wie meinst du das?" Oh nein, prompt hatte ich ein riesen Problem mehr auf dem Hals. Wie sollte ich mich jetzt rausreden? „Na ja...ich...äh...sie...äh...ehm...Mist!!!", jetzt war es echt aussichtslos. Erst verplappert und jetzt gestottert. Das ist überhaupt nicht auffällig. „Du meinst...", fing er den Satz an. „Genau!", würgte ich ihn ab, um weiteren Nachfragen zu entgehen. „Ich glaub ich geh besser! Ich muss noch zum Tennistraining!", ich drehte mich um und rannte nach Hause. Auf halber Strecke blieb ich plötzlich stehen und schlug mir mit voller Wucht gegen die Stirn. Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Ich hab mein ganzes Zeug im Café liegen lassen und mein Diary lag genauso dort. Wenn ich zurück gehe, dann mach ich mich zum Gespött und das will ich unbedingt vermeiden nach den Blamagen die ich heute schon einstecken musste. Oder sollte ich doch gehen? Nein, nein, nein. Ich geh nach Hause und hole es Morgen. Mimi ist ja auch noch da. Wenn sie meine Freundin ist wird sie's schon wegräumen. Also rannte ich nach Hause und setzte mich vor den Fernseher. Gerade lief so eine schöne Schnulze und ich hatte mir schon eine Packung Kleenex bereitgestellt als es klingelte. Ich hatte mein Zeug in der Cafeteria schon fast vergessen, wenn Matt mir es nicht direkt vor die Nase gehalten hätte. „Nur so kurzes Training heute?", fragte er und ich hörte deutlich seine Ironie in diesen Worten. „Um ehrlich zu sein...", ich wollte ihm gerade erklären, dass ich gar kein Training hatte, doch wurde von ihm gestoppt: „Du hattest heute gar kein Training!" „Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich verwundert. „Ich kenn deinen Trainingsplan auswendig!" „Wieso das?", murmelte ich unsicher. „Ich hab's in deinem Diary gelesen!", triumphierend lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen. "Bis wohin hast du gelesen?", schockiert blickte ich ihm in die Augen, als er plötzlich anfing zu grinsen. „Die 43. Seite, die anderen sind ja noch nicht rausgeflogen." Jetzt erst wurde mir klar, dass er mich reingelegt hat. „Mehr wirklich nicht, als die Seite vorhin vom Café?", um sicher zugehen fragte ich weiter. „Hältst du mich wirklich für so gemein? Als wenn ich in fremden Zeug rumschnüffle", natürlich merkte ich die Empörung auf seiner Stimme, aber ernst gemeint war das nicht. „Eigentlich nicht, aber...das sollte wirklich keiner lesen und ich hatte halt Angst. Ich hoffe du verstehst das!", versuchte ich zu erklären und lächelte ihn an. Normalerweise müsste mir das jetzt peinlich sein, aber ich war so damit beschäftigt jede seiner Bewegungen zu verfolgen, dass dafür keine Zeit mehr blieb. Ich streckte meine Hand nach der Tasche aus und griff ins Leere. Matt schmunzelte mich frech an und meinte: „Eh, eh...Ich verlange Finderlohn!" „Ach so ist das, du hast die Tasche auf dem Stuhl neben dir ´gefunden`?", antwortete ich neckisch und griff wieder nach der Tasche, die diesmal ganz einfach zu kriegen war, denn Matt starrte mich nur verwirrt an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich nicht für so schlagfertig gehalten. Tja, jeder hat verborgene Talente... „Na dann, danke! Tschüß!" „Tschüß!", entgegnete Matt und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Gerade als ich die Tür zumachen wollte drehte er sich um und fragte: „Kommst du Morgen?" „Na klar, gehe ich Morgen zur Schule!" „Natürlich, ich gehe grundsätzlich in den Ferien zur Schule!", erwiderte er etwas beleidigt. Als er jedoch in mein verdutztes Gesicht blickte fügte er an: „Ich rede vom Konzert, Sora. Das ist wenn Leute auf der Bühne stehen und..." „Ich weiß was das ist!...Natürlich komme ich Morgen, aber ich hab noch gar keine Karte!", jetzt erst fiel mir das ein. Ob ich jetzt noch eine bekommen würde ist fraglich. „Das hätte ich mir denken können. Dann, tschüß!", ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging er einfach. Der hat Nerven erst fragen ob ich komme und dann einfach gehen, als ich sagte, dass ich keine Karte habe. „Tschüßi und sorry!", rief ich ihm noch hinterher. Ohne sich umzudrehen hob er noch mal die Hand und war dann im Treppenhaus verschwunden. Ich schloss die Tür und öffnete meine Tasche. Schließlich musste ich doch wissen, ob noch alles drin war. Ich drehte die Tasche um und ließ alles rausfallen was wollte. Als ich den Haufen durchwühlte fiel mir ein Zettel der nicht von mir stammte auf. Ich ergriff ihn sofort und drehte ihn um. Irgendwie konnte ich nicht glauben was ich da sah. Wie ist das hier reingekommen. Ich hab doch nicht irgendwann mal geklaut oder? Nein, bestimmt nicht, denn als ich weiter runter sah, entdeckte ich etwas Handgeschriebenes.  
  
Ich hoffe du kommst, Matt.  
  
Jetzt wusste ich warum er einfach gegangen war. Er hatte die Eintrittskarte beigelegt. Cool, ein Problem weniger.  
  
Ich schmiss das ganze Zeug wieder in die Tasche und lief fröhlich zurück in die Wohnstube. Mein Schnulzenfilm war mittlerweile schon so weit voran, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte ihn zu gucken. Als ich den Fernseher ausschaltete und alles ruhig war, fiel mir erst auf, dass ich ganz alleine war. Meine Mutter war wahrscheinlich auf Arbeit oder einkaufen. Ehrlich so was fällt mir erst Stunden ein... . Da klingelte es mal wieder. Wenn es Matt ist, die Karte kriegt er nicht zurück . Ich ging zur Tür und logischerweise öffnete ich sie auch. Da stand Mimi. Na toll die hat gerade noch gefehlt. „Hie, bin grad Matt begegnet!" „Ist das alles was du mir sagen wolltest?", fragte ich genervt. „Nein, er ist einfach weitergegangen." „Wenn du so nervig bist, dann ist das das einzige was man dagegen unternehmen kann.", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären, mein Ziel sie damit zu verkraulen hatte ich erreicht, denn sie guckte mich giftig an und stapfte dann die Treppen runter. Sie musste eine verdammte Wut haben, denn ich hörte selbst im vierten Stock die Tür noch knallen. Erleichtert schloss ich die Tür und widmete mich dem Essen. Nach einer halben Stunde fiel mir endlich was ein, was ich kochen konnte. Eine 5-Minuten-Terrine!!! Ich setzte Wasser an, als das Telefon klingelte. Als ich abhob erklang die Stimme meiner Mutter. „Schatz, ich bin noch auf Arbeit und es wird ziemlich spät heute!" „Macht nichts, ich komm schon allein klar. Tschüß!", wieder einmal versuchte ich ihr klarzumachen, dass sie sich umsonst Sorgen macht und hängte einfach auf. Ich blickte in die Wohnstube und merkte, dass die Taschentücher immer noch da rumstanden wo ich sie vorhin abgestellt hatte. Sofort machte ich mich auf den Weg dieses Problem zu beseitigen und schaffte sie ins Bad. Als ich zurück in die Küche wollte blieb ich am Spiegel hängen. Wieder war da dieses bekloppte rothaarige Mädchen, was suchte sie nur dort und wieso schaut die mich so bescheuert an. Tja, Fragen die sich keiner beantworten kann. Wer zu schön um war zu sein.  
  
Aufeinmal hörte ich etwas verdampfen. Sofort rannte ich in die Küche, um noch zu retten was zu retten war. Ich musste ganz schön lange vorm Spiegel gestanden haben, denn so schnell kocht Wasser auch nicht. Zum Glück war es aber nur Wasser gewesen. Trotzdem beschloss ich das Fenster zu öffnen, denn in diesem Dunst hätte ich es nicht länger ausgehalten. Als ich zum Küchenfenster lief merkte ich, dass auch die Fenster nichts dagegen hätten. Sie waren nämlich total beschlagen. Ich drückte den Fenstergriff nach oben und kippte es an. Puh, war das kalt draußen. Schnell ging ich in die Wohnstube und ergriff das Telefon. Ich tippte die Nummer der Pizzeria ein, um mir eine Pizza mit extra viel Käse und Salami zu bestellen, denn ich hatte keine Lust jetzt noch was zu „kochen". So schnell wie möglich versuchte ich die Wohnung wieder in den Griff zu kriegen, um meine Pizza vollends zu genießen. 45 min. später klingelte es an der Tür und meine Pizza war da. Ich gab dem Pizzamann sein Geld und knallte die Tür zu. Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Nach stundenlangem durchzippen blieb ich beim Kriegserklärungsfilm Thirteen-Days hängen. Nach ´ner halben Stunden kam ich dann zu dem Entschluss, dass Kevin Costner echt süß aussah für sein Alter. Der Film ging ca. 1einhalb Stunden. Danach stand ich todmüde auf und ging, nachdem ich den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte, ins Bett und schlief sofort ein...  
  
Ich spürte eine Hand auf meinem Gesicht und öffnete langsam meine Augen. Nur verschwommen konnte ich meine Mutter wahrnehmen . Sie lächelte mich an und meinte nur: „Na Schatz! Aufgewacht?" „Ja, aber warum muss ich jetzt schon aufstehen, wir haben doch Ferien und es ist erst um 7!", entgegnete ich. „Nein, Sora. Es ist schon um 10.00 Uhr und du hast in einer halben Stunde Tennistraining!", sagte sie lachend und verließ mein Zimmer. Nur mühsam und widerwillig stand ich auf. Das hatte ich total vergessen, Training. So ein Mist. Ausgerechnet heute, wo dies doch mein erster Ferientag war, aber es war das letzte Mal für dieses Jahr. Ich zog mich an und ging in die Küche. Meine Mutter stand am Herd und sang beim kochen. „Warum bist du so fröhlich?", fragte ich verwundert. „Ich koch gerade einen Singvogel.", meinte sie mit Ironie die eigentlich nicht zu überhören war, aber irgendwie krieg ich am Morgen immer nichts mit. Genau wie gestern früh... "Wirklich!?", rief ich entsetzt. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Darf man denn nicht einfach nur mal so glücklich sein?" „Nein, nicht heute Morgen!", erwiderte ich ihre Frage und verschwand in der Wohnstube, um Kari anzurufen und sie zu bitten mich abzuholen.  
  
„Ja, hallo hier ist Sora! Ist Kari da?", fragte ich und wartete auf die Antwort. „Hallo, Sora!", hörte ich eine Stimme, die auf jeden Fall nicht zu Kari gehörte. „Wer ist denn dran?", fragte ich unsicher. „Der Anrufbeantworter, der neuerdings alle Fragen beantwortet." Das war eindeutig Matt, er war der einzige der so ein Scheiß am Telefon zusammenquatscht. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich verwählt, aber trotzdem spielte ich das Spiel mit: „Kannst du auch Fragen fragen?" „Nein, nur Antworten antworten! Natürlich kann ich auch Fragen fragen!", kam es empört zurück. „Na gut, dann stell mir eine Frage!", forderte ich ihn auf. „Ähm...na...ja..." „Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Anrufbeantworter stottern. Aber egal, sieht so aus als hätte ich mich verwählt!", erklärte ich ihm. „Wenn du zu mir wolltest, dann hast du dich verwählt." Hä...wieso das. Jetzt kapierte ich gar nichts mehr. Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen fragte ich also nach: „Wieso?" „Tja, weil ich gerade neben dem heiligen Tai in seinen vier heiligen Wänden stehe. Au...bist du bekloppt?" „Wieso...hab ich was gemacht?", fragte ich verwundert über diese Aussage. „Nein, der heilige Tai hat mich so geschupst, dass ich samt Telefon die heiligen Treppen runtergeflogen bin und mir nun sämtliche heilige Knochen gebrochen habe!" Mir blieb der Atem stehen. Entweder hat Tai oder Matt ´nen Knall. „Ist das ein Scherz?" „Mal überlegen...glaub schon!" „Du Idiot! Weißt du nicht was du mir für einen Schrecken einjagst?", rief ich entsetzt und aufgebracht. „Sieht nicht so aus, sorry!" „Schon vergessen, aber könntest du mir bitte Kari geben?", bat ich ihn. „Sicher...warte einen Moment!", nach ein paar Sekunden hörte ich endlich Kari. „Hallo Sora! Was ist los?", fragte sie fröhlich. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du heute zum Training kommst?" „Natürlich. Soll ich dich abholen?" Ich überlegte eine Weile und antwortete dann: „Nein, wir treffen uns 9.30 Uhr vorm Park, o.k.?" „O.K., wenn du ´ne Zeitmaschine erfunden hast kannst du kommen!", lachte sie. „Oh, ich meine 10.30 Uhr." „Dann bis gleich!", verabschiedete sie sich. „Tschüßi!", erwiderte ich und legte auf.  
  
Jetzt musste alles im Eiltempo gehen. Tasche aus dem Zimmer geholt, Mama einen Kuss gegeben und meine Schuhe und meinen Mantel angezogen. Schon war ich auf dem Weg zum Park. Es war immer noch ziemlich eisig, aber was soll's . Als ich dort ankam sah ich auch schon Kari. „Hallo Sora!", rief sie mir zu und umarmte mich als ich vor ihr stand. Das war ein schönes Gefühl. Jedesmal wenn Kari dies tat wurde mir warm ums Herz. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber es war so angenehm. Sie war immer so fröhlich und brachte alle zum Lachen. „Hallo Kari, schön dich zu sehen. Gehen wir?", fragte ich und empfing ein freundliches Lächeln. Zusammen liefen wir zur Stadtturnhalle. Dort angekommen zogen wir uns um und betraten die Halle, die außer uns noch von einer Badminton-Gruppe besetzt war . Minaiko, Nya und unsere Trainingslehrerin warteten schon. Wir waren eine kleine Gruppe, aber deshalb machte es auch mehr Spaß , denn Frau Sinai konnte sich so besser auf einzelne Personen konzentrieren, lernte uns besser kennen und verstand deshalb mehr Spaß. Nach der innigen Begrüßung begannen wir mit Aufwärmung und spielten dann ein Doppelmatch. Normalerweise mussten wir vorher immer irgendwelches Technikgelumpe üben und dann erst durften wir spielen, aber vielleicht weil schon Ferien waren hatte sie Nachsicht mit uns.  
  
Die zwei Stunden gingen schnell rum und so kam es, dass wir uns schon wieder im Umkleideraum befanden. „Machs gut Sora, bye Kari!", hörte ich Minaiko sagen. Ich war schon lange fertig, bereit zu gehen, aber Kari bummelte mal wieder und alleine wollte ich sie nicht stehen lassen. „Tschüß, Mina!", rief ich ihr hinterher um nicht unhöflich zu sein. Nun war Mina auch weg und wir waren mal wieder die letzten. Plötzlich hörte Kari auf ihre Schuhe zu zubinden und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Du liebst Matt, nicht wahr?" Ich schreckte auf und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Das brauchte ich auch nicht, denn sie übernahm das Wort. „Du liebst ihn, aber reden wir lieber nicht drüber. Ich seh ja wie viel dir an deinem Geheimnis liegt!", meinte sie mit einem Blick den ich von ihr eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Er wirkte so hinterlistig und ironisch. Ohne noch ein Wort zu wechseln verließen wir die Umkleidekabinen. Als wir den Ausgang passiert hatten hielt mir plötzlich irgend jemand die Hände vor die Augen. Im nächsten Moment aber stand Matt schon vor mir. „Hie!", begrüßte er mich freundlich. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich unsicher über seine Gegenwart. „Ähm...na ja...eigentlich...nur so!", sagte er und grinste mich verlegen an. „Aha, nur so. Und das soll ich dir glauben?", endlich darauf hatte ich gewartet. Jetzt wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Nur selten, wirklich nur selten, war er sprachlos. Und nun konnte ich einen dieser wenigen Moment so richtig auskosten, aber aus irgend einem Grund, den er mir anscheinend unbedingt verschweigen wollte, musste er ja gekommen sein. „Musst du, denn mehr sag ich nicht...ähm muss ich ja auch nicht, denn es gibt ja auch nichts...was...ich... äh dir hätte nicht sagen können!" „Das nächste Mal etwas unkomplizierter, o.k.?", sagte ich und konnte mir dabei ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Wo du doch schon mal hier bist, wollen wir in den Park gehen?", fragte ich und wunderte mich gleichzeitig über meinen Mut. „Sicher, warum nicht?", stimmte Matt zu und drehte sich in Richtung Park. Ich lächelte wieder und plötzlich fiel mir auf das Kari gar nicht mehr neben mir stand. Komisch, wo war sie denn so schnell hin? Egal, ich schloss mich Matt an und wir liefen ohne ein Wort zu sagen in den Park. Dort angekommen redete immer noch keiner. Sollte das eine Schweigeminute oder eine Schweigestunde werden, dann würde ich es sogar in kauf nehmen selber den Anfang zu machen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schon hier herum liefen und ich weiß auch nicht, ob wir den Baum der neben mir war schon mal gesehen hatten. Höchstwahrscheinlich schon, denn so groß war der Park nicht, dass man zwei Stunden ohne Wiederholung durchlaufen konnte. „Ich glaub ich hab was vergessen!", hörte ich plötzlich Matts Stimme, die mich ruckartig aus allen Träumen riss und mich aufschrecken ließ. „Oh...Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich muss doch noch zur Vorprobe." „Du und dein Kurzzeitgedächtnis!", warf ich ihm scherzhaft vor, nachdem ich mich von dem Schreck erholt hatte. „Ja ja, Vorwürfe später, aber jetzt muss ich los!", schon rannte er in Richtung Parkausgang und ließ mich alleine stehen. Ich meine, seine Liebe zur Musik schätze ich, aber deswegen muss er mich nicht gleich stehen lassen, wie so eine alte Socke. die ein Loch an der großen Zehe hatte. Na ja jetzt war er weg und die Leviten musste ich ihm später weisen. Leicht wütend über sein Verhalten ging ich nach Hause.  
  
„Hie, Mom!", rief ich den Gang entlang. „Hie, Schatz. Ich muss gleich weg, in der Küche steht noch was zu essen...ach und...", plötzlich kam sie aus dem Schlafzimmer, „könntest du bitte mal den Weihnachtsbaumschmuck aus dem Keller holen?" „Na klar, mach ich!", sagte ich und lief in die Küche, um mein Mittag zu Essen. Noch 6 ½ Stunden, komisch war noch etwas viel Zeit für Vorprobe. Moment mal, vielleicht wollte er mich ja auch bloß loswerden. Wahrscheinlich geh ich ihm doch auf die Nerven und es war mal wieder bloß so eine dämliche Wette von den Jungen gewesen. Das machen die immer mit den Mädchen, tun als würden sie sie mögen und denken derweil nur an das Geld für die gewonnene Wette, wenn sie mit dem Mädchen ausgehen. Das hätte ich echt nicht gedacht, wie konnte er nur so was tun? Hey, Moment mal, ich weiß doch gar nicht ob das stimmt. Doch anders kann es nicht sein...  
  
In Gedanken verloren nahm ich mein Essen aus der Mikrowelle und setzte mich an den Küchentisch. Unbewusst stocherte ich die ganze Zeit in meinem Essen herum, anstatt es zu essen. Was sollte ich bloß machen? „Tschüß, Sora!", rief meine Mutter und schloss die Tür. „Tschüß!", murmelte ich widerwillig. Ach ich hatte jetzt keinen Hunger, wütend nahm ich das Essen in die Hand und klatschte es in die BIO-Tonne . Völlig benebelt stampfte ich in mein Zimmer und schaltete den Computer an. Irgendwie musste ich mich ja abregen und das war das Chat-Forum.  
  
Silvermouse: Hallo ihr da draußen! Wie geht's?  
  
Musicstar: Hey, Silvermouse! Hast du Lust zu chatten?  
  
Silvermouse: Natürlich, sonst wär ich nicht hier!  
  
Musicstar: Sorry, bist wohl nicht so gut drauf?  
  
Silvermouse: Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich habe nämlich indirekt Streit mit einen meiner besten Freunde.  
  
Musicstar: Wie darf ich das verstehen? Indirekt?  
  
Silvermouse: Tja, er weiß nichts davon! Er ist einfach abgehauen...  
  
Musicstar: Oh...oh.  
  
Silvermouse: Was ist los?  
  
Musicstar: Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ´ne Freundin von mir, das nicht ganz so eng sieht, denn ich hab nämlich genau so ´nen Mist gemacht, wie dein Freund.  
  
Silvermouse: Das wär zu schön um war zu sein, wenn er mein Freund wär.  
  
Musicstar: Bist wohl verknallt in ihn?  
  
Silvermouse: Ja und das leider unglücklich.  
  
Musicstar: Oh je, Liebeskummer. Tut mir Leid, aber da hört mein Wortschatz auf.  
  
Silvermouse: Das wär zu viel verlangt mich aufzumuntern, aber trotzdem schön, dass du es versuchst.  
  
Musicstar: Tut mir echt Leid, aber in Sachen Liebe, muss ich passen.  
  
Silvermouse: Wieso? Noch nie verliebt gewesen?  
  
Musicstar: Doch, aber, na ja...es war für mich eher platonisch.  
  
Silvermouse: Das kannst du laut sagen. Bei mir ist es genauso.  
  
Musicstar: Da haben wir also was gemeinsam.  
  
Silvermouse: Sieht ganz so aus...  
  
Musicstar: Was machst du noch heute?  
  
Silvermouse: Ich hab gerade mein Essen in den Müll geschmissen und mich über meinen Kumpel aufgeregt, was der Rest des Tages bringt weiß ich noch nicht.  
  
Musicstar: Na ja, ich muss jetzt leider weg.  
  
Silvermouse: Wohin denn?  
  
Musicstar: Zu meinen Freunden.  
  
Silvermouse: Na dann, tschüß!  
  
Musicstar: Ciao, und lass dich nicht unterkriegen.  
  
Silvermouse: Nein, bestimmt nicht, aber sehen wir uns wieder?  
  
Musicstar: Na klar! Irgendwann mal bestimmt...  
  
Ich verließ den Chatroom und schaltete den Computer wieder aus. Was sollte ich nur machen? Unbewusst stand ich auf und lief in den Flur, um meinen Mantel zu suchen. Jeden Tag das selbe. Ausrasten und dann raus rennen. Ich hab halt nichts besseres zu tun. Na ja ich nahm meine Tasche und Schlüssel und verließ zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tage die Wohnung. Gestresst und etwas mies gelaunt spazierte ich durch die Straßen. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken überall nur nicht bei dem was auf der Straße passierte. So geschah was geschehen musste. „Sora, pass auf!", schrie jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und sah, wie ein Auto direkt auf mich zu kam. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich begriff, aber zum Glück schaffte ich es noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. Erleichtert und unter Schock atmete ich aus und schloss die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, stand Tai vor mir. Er war es also gewesen, der mir zugerufen hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. „Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung!" Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, doch dann: „Sora, was ist mit dir los? Ich beobachte das nun schon seit Tagen. Du bist ständig abwesend und wenn du mal mit uns redest klingt es gezwungen und aufgesetzt. Ich bin nicht blind, Sora. Bitte sag mir was los ist. Ich bin doch dein Freund!" Da hatte ich's. Es war doch zu auffällig. Wenn es sogar Tai bemerkte. „Tai...wie soll ich es dir nur erklären? Ich glaub nicht, dass dich das besonders erfreuen würde..." Das war eines der nächsten Probleme. Ich war immerhin vor einem Jahr noch mit Tai zusammen. Gut, das war verkraftet, aber Matt ist sein bester Freund. Ich weiß nicht wie er es auffassen würde. Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht verraten. „Tai, bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich kann einfach nicht...", ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden rannte ich davon. Mit Tränen in den Augen. Wie sollte das nur ausgehen? Ich verletze Tai und kann Matt meine Gefühle für ihn nicht gestehen. Es war aussichtslos. Mit irgendjemanden musste ich reden. Kari würde es ihrem Bruder erzählen und außerdem glaube ich, war sie zu jung dafür. Yolei, wollte ich damit einfach nicht belasten. Es blieb nur noch Mimi, aber sie war doch selber in Matt verknallt. Was mache ich denn? Gut, muss ich halt zu Mimi gehen. Ich komm wohl nicht drum rum. Ich brauch jemanden zum reden und vielleicht trägt Mimi es mit Fassung.  
  
Mit etwas langsameren Tempo lief ich weiter. Gut fünf Minuten später stand ich vorm Café. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, um mir Mut anzusammeln.  
  
„Hallo, Mimi!" „Hallo, Sora!", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, doch ich spürte ihre Wut und Enttäuschung, wegen der Abfuhr gestern Abend. Ich habe wirklich etwas überreagiert, wahrscheinlich wegen ihrem Geständnis an mich. „Hör zu, es tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Ich war gestresst und etwas durcheinander und, um ehrlich zu sein, hat mich deine Beichte, was Matt angeht, ziemlich in Rage gebracht..." „Warum?", unterbrach sie mich. „Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich muss das endlich los werden." Mimi blickte mich ungewohnt überrascht an: „Dann ist es wohl besser wir setzen uns, oder?" Ich nickte und folgte ihr zu einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Cafés. Zögernd setzte ich mich und entledigte mich meines Mantels. „Hör zu...", fing ich an, doch blickte aus dem Fenster. Erst als Mimi nichts sagte, wendete ich mich ihr zu und fuhr fort. „Als wir letztens gechattet haben, hab ich abgebrochen, weil ich geschockt war. Denn...", ich rieb mir die Stirn, es war schwer, sehr schwer und das schon bei Mimi, ich will nicht wissen, wie es bei Matt wär. „Ich hab mich selber in ihn verliebt!" Jetzt war es raus. „Oh, das ist schwierig, Sora. Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll.", Mimi blickte mich geschockt an. „Mimi, bitte sag mir, was du für ihn empfindest!", plötzlich nahm sie meine Hände in ihre. Was sollte das? „Sora, hör mir jetzt mal zu. Ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden. Ich bin in Matt verknallt, aber nicht in den Matt. Ich rede von jemanden aus den Staaten. Doch du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen beim Chatten. Meine Freundschaft zu Matt ist mir einfach viel zu wichtig, als das ich eine andere Art von Beziehung überhaupt in Betracht ziehen würde. Ich geb ja zu, er sieht extrem gut aus und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich mag ihn nicht, doch mehr läuft da nicht." Oh war das peinlich...ich wurde rot, das spürte ich deutlich. „Sora ist in Ordnung, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was Sache ist und warum du so komisch bist in letzter Zeit.", sie lächelte mich an. Doch mir war es immer noch peinlich. „Aber irgendwo muss noch ein Problem liegen, sonst wärst du nicht so niedergeschlagen." Sie kannte mich in und auswendig. So schien es. Na gut, nun hab ich einmal angefangen mit den Geständnissen, kann ich auch weitermachen. „Das Problem ist erstens: Matt ist der beste Freund von Tai. Ich weiß nicht wie Tai es aufnehmen würde und wie ich es ihm beibringen sollte ist genauso schlimm. Doch das wesentlich schlimmere Problem ist, ich weiß nicht wie ich es Matt sagen soll..." Ich legte meinen Kopf in die Arme, denn jetzt wo es gesagt war, erschien es mir noch schlimmer. „Sora, mach doch da nicht so ein Problem draus. Wenn alle so wären wie du und sich ihre Liebe nicht gestehen könnten, würden wir gar nicht existieren. Sag es ihm und warte seine Reaktion ab." „Du hast gut reden. Du musst es ihm ja auch nicht sagen und was wenn, was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, er mich nicht mag.", Jetzt erst wurde mir das Ausmaß der ganzen Situation bewusst. Es wurden immer mehr Probleme sichtbar. „Sora, aber was wenn er dasselbe für dich empfindet. Ihr würdet ein Leben lang aneinander vorbeirennen, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Matt nicht den ersten Schritt machen wird. Du kennst ihn ja. An deiner Stelle würde ich die perfekte Situation abwarten und sie dann beim Schopfe packen. Und selbst wenn er nicht das selbe fühlt, du hast es wenigstens versucht und hast deine Chance genutzt und nicht verpasst." Ich blickte zum Fenster. Sie hatte recht, aber wo sollte ich den Mut her nehmen? Eine Weile beobachtete ich die Schneeflocken, die immer noch zu Boden fielen. Meine Probleme schienen sich wenigstens für ein paar Momente da drin zu verlieren. „Sora mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen und ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten. Wir sehen uns denke ich heute Abend beim Konzert, ja?", sie blickte mich zuversichtlich an und stand auf. Im nächsten Moment war sie wieder verschwunden. Was mache ich nur? Die Frage die mir seit Tagen im Kopf rum schwirrte. Ich stand auf und verließ das Café. Was jetzt?  
  
Nach Hause wollte ich nicht, im Café war ich gerade...Ich ging zum Strand. Auch wenn es kalt war, es war entspannend. Die Wellen bzw. das Rauschen reicht aus um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Auch der Sand unter meinen Sohlen war angenehm, so dass mich der Wind gar nicht mehr störte. Wenigstens hatte es aufgehört zu schneien. Langsam aber sicher machte sich die Freude über den heutigen Abend bei mir bemerkbar. Zwar nicht übermäßig, aber ein wenig schon. Man sollte doch mal das positive daran sehen. Ich seh ihn heute Abend und das gute ist, er kann nicht einfach abhauen. Ich blickte nach vorn und mir stockte der Atem. Ca. 40 m vor mir standen Matt und Tai, schienen mich aber noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ich musste schmunzeln. Matt stand da und warf Steine ins Meer, während Tai ihn Vollzuschwafeln schien. Mutig beschloss ich zu ihnen zu gehen, um mich bei Tai zu entschuldigen und Matt zu fragen, warum er heute früh einfach abgehauen ist. Ich weiß nicht woher, aber ich hatte plötzlich Mut gefasst.  
  
„Hallo!", sagte ich und lächelte. „Hie, Sora!", begrüßte mich Tai. Als Matt meinen Namen gehört hatte, hörte er auf mit Steinchen werfen und blickte mich an. „Hie!", entgegnete er mir. „Hie! Tai, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Du weißt schon wegen vorhin. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich auf der Spur. Mich stresst zur Zeit einfach alles, deswegen sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich etwas launisch bin." „Launisch ist gut!", ließ Matt kleinlaut vernehmen. Ehrlich, wenn er manchmal solche Kommentare abgibt, könnte ich ihm eine Ohrfeigen. Aber was soll's? Nicht aufregen. Und außerdem, Matt ist auch nicht viel besser. In dem einen Moment bringt er mir meine Tasche hinterher und scherzt rum und im nächsten Moment lässt er mich im Regen stehen. Ich kapier die Kerle nicht..."Ach, du nennst mich launisch. Wer hat denn gestern noch mit mir gescherzt und ist heute früh einfach abgehauen mit der Ausrede: er hätte 6 ½ Stunden vorm Konzert Vorprobe? Aber das beste kommt ja noch, er ist hier am Strand und quatscht mit seinem Freund. Drei mal darfst du raten.", warf ich ihm vor und genoss es triumphierend, wie er zusammen zuckte und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Sag mal, hast du zufällig heute dein Essen in den Müll geschmissen?" Woher wusste er das? Ich hatte es niemanden verraten. „Ja, aber woher weißt du das?" „Nicht weiter wichtig..." Oh nein. Jetzt habe ich mich doch tatsächlich einwickeln lassen. Ich war so froh darüber in endlich in der Falle zu haben, da kommt er wieder mit seinem Ablenkungsmanöver. „Und ob das wichtig ist! Wer weiß was du den ganzen Tag machst! Von wegen Vorprobe, hast mir nach spioniert, hä?" „Als ob ich das nötig hätte!", langsam aber sicher wurde er ausfallend. So kannte ich ihn gar nicht. Aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. „Na woher weißt du es denn dann?", fragte ich erneut. „War doch bloß ne Frage...", Matt wurde aufeinmal verdächtig leise. Das ist doch was faul, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären was. Ich blickte Tai ratlos an und zuckte mit den Schultern, doch er grinste nur. Er schien auch zu wissen, was hier los war, glaubte ich zumindest. „Seit wann interessierst du dich eigentlich für weggeworfenes Essen?", ich war sicher ein As im Ärmel zu haben, doch schon wieder habe ich falsch gelegen. „Seit Kinder in Afrika hungern und jetzt hör auf mir Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.", so wütend hatte ich ihn eigentlich nur selten gesehen. Keine Ahnung was mit dem los war. Sonst war er der ruhige Typ in der Gruppe, aber heute... „Schon gut ich hör ja auf...wahrscheinlich sind dir die Argumente ausgegangen." Ich sah schon, wie Matt die Hände zur Faust ballte. „Ei, ei, ei, man schlägt keine Mädchen!" „Ich wusste gar nicht, das du ein Mädchen bist. Furie kommt eher hin!" Jetzt packte mich die Wut. „Ach was bist du denn dann? Ein Vollidiot?" Matt blickte mich an und meinte nur: „Ziege!" „Blödmann!" „Kuh!" „Feigling!" „Lügnerin!" „Ebenfalls Lügner!" „Eingebildete Zicke!" „Ey immer mit der Ruhe. Das lässt sich doch friedlich regeln!", griff Tai ein. „Halt die Klappe!", schrieen Matt und ich im Chor, was uns schlagartig verstummen ließ. Etwas durcheinander blickten wir uns an und hörten, das erleichterte Aufatmen von Tai. „Geht doch!", ließ er verlauten und mir war es mittlerweile peinlich, aber ich glaube Matt nicht weniger. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so viele Beleidigungen auf Lager hast. Von Matt war ich das ja gewohnt!", Tai grinste mich frech an und ich war erleichtert, dass sich die Situation etwas gelockert hatte. „Tja, man muss sich doch irgendwie wehren können." „Verdammt!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Matt, der fassungslos auf seine Uhr starrte. „Was ist denn?", fragte Tai überrascht. „Ich komm zu spät!" „Zu was denn?", fragte Tai ahnungslos. „Zu was denn wohl? Zur Vorprobe natürlich!" Gerade wollte Matt Anstalten machen wieder abzuhauen, aber ich glaubte ihm das irgendwie nicht mehr: „Moment Mal. Noch mal kommst du damit nicht durch!" Matt drehte sich wieder um und meinte belehrend: „Sora schau auf die Uhr. Es ist kurz nach sechs und ich hätte schon längst da sein sollen, denn das Konzert beginnt in knapp zwei Stunden!" „Oh, dann hat mein Streit ja doch was genützt!", das konnte ich mir bei aller Liebe nicht verkneifen. „Wenn du's nicht verstehen willst, dein Problem. Ich muss jetzt los!", schon war er los gerannt und ich blickte ihm ratlos hinter her. „Was ist mit ihm los? Er ist doch sonst nicht so aggressiv!", meinte ich unsicher und starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, wo Matt verschwunden war. „Weiß auch nicht!", irgendetwas lag auf Tais Stimme, was mir sagte, dass er nicht ganz ehrlich war. Was war nur mit Matt los? Na gut, das könnte ich genauso gut von mir behaupten. Trotzdem ich war wütend auf ihn, aber was mich noch mehr verwunderte war, dass Matt so ausfallend geworden war. Es ist einfach nicht seine Art so etwas zu tun. Kann kommen was wolle. Normalerweise macht er es wie vorhin: ‚dein Problem. Ich muss jetzt los!', aber mit rum zu streiten... Tja weiß nicht, jedenfalls fühlte ich mich jetzt ein wenig besser und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause, um die Geschenke für meine Eltern einzupacken und mich für das Konzert fertig zu machen.  
  
Als ich zu Hause ankam, war immer noch keiner da. Demzufolge konnte ich mir Zeit lassen beim einpacken. Für meine Mutter hatte ich Parfum gekauft und für meinen Vater einen Pulli. Er fand die ja so unglaublich toll, ich wusste aber nicht warum. Ehrlich gesagt fand ich sie hässlich. Als ich mein Zimmer betrat blickte ich wieder auf das Bild vom Erlebnispark. Es lief mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, als ich Matt sah. Meine Güte, ich hatte mich ja so in ihn verliebt, auch wenn er das vorhin abgezogen hat. Ich war ja genau so grob zu ihm. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Hastig stand ich vom Boden auf und rannte zur Tür. „Hie Sora! Darf ich reinkommen?" „Mimi?", sagte ich überrascht und öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter, um ihr Eintritt zu gewähren. „Ich dachte wir reden nochmal über dein Geständnis!", sie lächelte mich an und lief in mein Zimmer, während ich ihr folgte. „Aah...wie ich sehe hast du das Foto immer noch!" „Ja, das ist mein Lieblingsfoto!", erklärte ich ihr, als sie das Foto vom Nachtschränkchen in die Hand nahm. „Weißt du was ? Ich werde dich heute mal stylen. Fürs Konzert wollen wir doch gut aussehen und ich glaube du willst noch jemanden anderes gefallen. Stimmt's?" Das war peinlich. Ich antwortete darauf nicht, außerdem wusste sie die Antwort sowieso. „Ich hab recht. Dann lass uns am bestens erst mal nach den Klamotten suchen..." Ich brauche einen Ausweg. Ich wollte nicht aufgestylt werden, aber wie sollte ich ihr das beibringen? „Mimi, bitte. Wenn ich Matt überhaupt gefallen kann, dann will ich ihm so wie ich bin gefallen." "Da hast du auch wieder recht, dann quatschen wir halt ein bisschen..." So kam es dann, dass wir 1 ½ Stunden über unsere Mitschülerinnen lästerten, Lehrer eingeschlossen. Außer das Thema Matt ließen wir aus. Ich wollte das für mich behalten. Es hat schon gereicht es Mimiüberhaupt zu sagen, wenn es Matt nicht mal weiß. Wir redeten über die U.S.A. und ihren Matt, der, wie sie mir erzählte, Matthew mit vollem Namen hieß. Als ich auf die Uhr blickte war es schon 19.30 Uhr. Erschrocken sprang ich auf und rannte zum Schrank. „Was ist los?", Mimi war ebenfalls erschrocken, aber eher über mein Verhalten. „Ich will mir bloß etwas anderes anziehen." Irgendwoher zog ich einen weißen Rollkragenpullover, Strumpfhosen, einen Jeansrock und eine korsettartige Jeansweste heraus. Schnell zog ich mir das Zeug über. „Wow, und du wolltest...!" „Ich weiß und das sind schließlich meine normalen Sachen, aber ich wollte mich nicht so sehr schminken, wie du!", gab ich zu. Mimi lächelte wieder und ich verzog mich ins Bad, um etwas leichtes Make-Up aufzulegen, so wie ich es immer tat. Als ich in mein Zimmer zurück kam saß Mimi auf meinem Bett und telefonierte über ihr Handy. „Wer war das?", fragte ich sie, als sie aufgelegt hatte. „Kari! Sie hat gefragt, ob sie uns abholen soll. Ich hab NEIN gesagt!", erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen. „Wieso?", fragte ich empört. „Weil du jetzt alleine hin gehst, dich bitte beeilst, und mit Matt redest. Ihr werdet euch unterhalten, du weißt wegen dem Streit! Falls ihr ausfallend werden solltet wie am Strand, dann greifen wir ein und sagen Matt, was du für ihn empfindest!", sie lächelte mal wieder, aber mit einem hinterlistigem Gedanken. „Woher weißt du von unserem Streit?", fragte ich ungläubig und setzte mich etwas durcheinander neben sie. „Ich kenne Tai auch...Und jetzt geh! Matt hat gleich Konzert." Ein paar Sekunden der Stille herrschten, denn ich blickte nachdenklich an die Tür, in der Hoffnung sie wüsste was zu tun ist... „Kommt ihr nach?", fragte ich schließlich noch. „Ja doch, aber wenn du jetzt nichts gehst, dann ruf ich Matt an. Er hat schließlich auch ein Handy." Nach dieser Drohung zog ich meinen Mantel an und verließ mit meiner Tasche die Wohnung. Mit meinen Gedanken bei Matt, lief ich die Treppen hinunter und rannte durch die Straßen. Der Schnee wehte mir ins Gesicht, doch das störte mich nicht, denn ich hatte nur das Wort Matt und Beeilung im Kopf. So kam es auch, dass ich bald über eine glatte Pfütze stolperte und fast mit dem Gesicht in den Schnee plumpste. Gerade so ging das noch mal gut. Ca. 5 min. später war ich da. Abrupt hielt ich an. Wo sollte ich hin? Langsam lief ich erst mal hinter die Stadthalle, denn ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl, ihn dort zu finden und tatsächlich, dort stand er, aber nicht allein. Wie schon am Strand, stand er bei Tai. Doch diesmal entdeckte Tai mich eher: „Hie Sora!", sagte er beiläufig und ich sah, wie er Matt einen Rippenstoß versetzte. „Ich muss los! Kari, Mimi und Joe und die anderen erwarten mich vorne! Wir sehen uns in 5 min., ja?" Ich nickte einverstanden und machte den letzten Schritt auf Matt zu. „Hie!", begrüßte ich ihn sachlich. „Hie! Das hat Tai mir also verschwiegen!" „Was?", fragte ich neugierig. „Das du kommst!" „Achso...", das war's auch schon. Wir schwiegen uns bestimmt eine Minute an, bis: „Hör zu...", schon wieder sprachen wir gleichzeitig. „Fang du an!", schlug ich ihm vor. „O.K., Sora, es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Mir sind einfach die Nerven durch gegangen. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Nervosität vor dem Konzert." Glaubte ich ihm nicht, denn sonst benahm er sich nicht so, aber das ist egal. Ich wollte nicht noch einen Streit. Stattdessen ließ ich mir nichts anmerken. Nicht einmal das ständige Herzrasen , was ich hatte, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war, kam zum Vorschein. Glaubte ich: „Es tut mir genau so Leid. Ich war ebenfalls gestresst und...und...", eigentlich wollte ich alles gestehen, doch konnte ich nicht. „Viel Glück, für deinen Auftritt!" „Danke, kann ich gut gebrauchen! Bin nämlich total nervös..." Ich schmunzelte. So kannte ich ihn: „Glaube ich nicht. Du warst doch sonst nicht aufgeregt!" Matt blickte mich erstaunt an: „Oooh nein, ihr habt mich bloß kurz vor dem Auftritt nie gesehen. Hier schau..." er streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach meiner. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete mich bei seiner Berührung, doch im nächsten Moment spürte ich, dass er entsetzlich zitterte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich die Saiten überhaupt treffen kann." „Du kriegst das hin und das sage ich mit gutem Gewissen!", ich versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, denn ich spürte seine Nervosität, wie ich sie bei ihm noch nie bemerkt hatte. „Ich muss jetzt, Sora!", als ich sah, dass er auf meine Hand runter sah, bemerkte ich, dass ich seine Hand noch immer fest hielt. „Oh Entschuldigung! Wir sehen uns später!" Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen, doch da rief Matt: „Sora?" Gespannt blickte ich ihn wieder an. „Danke...dass du gekommen bist!" Ich lächelte und lief dann vor zum Eingang.  
  
Irgendwo mittig fand ich meine Freunde und schon ging das Konzert los. Plötzlich brüllte mich Tai, wegen der Lautstärke, an: „Und? Hat Matt sich benommen?" „Ja warum? Bist du jetzt Matts Kindermädchen?", schrie ich ihm ins Ohr. „Nur so...hat er vielleicht irgendetwas wichtiges erwähnt?" Ich überlegte ein paar Sekunden. Worauf wollte er hinaus? Vielleicht meinte er die Entschuldigung: „Ja, aber das geht dich nichts an!" Tai blickte mich fassungslos an und ich hörte wieder auf die Musik, die von der Bühne kam. Plötzlich schrie Tai wieder: „Hast du Mimi gesehen? Ich nicht. Wo steckt die bloß wieder? Ich seh keine pinken Haare. Nirgends." „Oops...", ja oops. Wo war Mimi? Ich überlegte scharf. „Ich hab sie heute gesehen. Erst war sie im Café und dann hab ich sie irgendwo mit Handy gesehen. Aber wo? ..............In meinem Zimmer. Scheiße, in MEINEM ZIMMER! Hast du gehört Tai?" Ich schüttelte Tai kräftig, denn er bekam gar nichts mit. „In MEINEM ZIMMER, IN MEINEM ZIMMER!", brüllte ich immer wieder durch die Halle und übertönte fast Matt mit seiner Band. „Was denn?", fragte Tai, während er sein Ohr rieb. „Na Mimi, in meinem Zimmer!" „Ja und?" „Sie ist alleine in meinem Zimmer! Wer weiß was die mal wieder anstellt. Ich komm gleich wieder..." Ich drängelte mich durch die Massen und rang nach Luft, als ich die Ausgangstür erreicht hatte. In meinem Zimmer, in meinem Zimmer, das war der einzige Gedanke in meinem Kopf. In meinem Zimmer, Mimi, in meinem Zimmer, Mimi, in meinem Zimmer, Mimi, in meinem Zimmer, heulte ich fast los. Ich rannte was die Lunge hielt durch die Straßen und es störte mich nicht, dass ich hier und da mal einen Menschen umrannte, dort eine Oma in den Schnee setzte und zu guter Letzt einen Hund auf eine Pfütze beförderte, wo er sich dreimal überschlug. „Geschafft!", prustete ich und schloss die Tür erschöpft auf. „Da bist du ja, Mimi Was machst du denn nur?" „Hallo Sora, ja mir geht es gut.", sie grinste und fügte hinzu: „Was mache ich denn nur? So schnell konnte ich gar nicht gucken, wie du zu geschlossen hattest, aber euer Kühlschrank war ja voll genug." „Komm jetzt, wir verpassen zu viel vom Konzert!" Ich machte mit meiner Hand Andeutung, dass sie aufstehen sollte. „Tut...mir...Leid!", quetschte sie zwischen den Kartoffelchips in ihrem Mund hervor. „Aber...ich bin...zu...voll gefressen." „Okay, warte hier..." Ich rannte aus der Wohnung und klingelte nebenan bei meinem Opi. Der war furchtbar lieb. „Hallo Sora, mein Schatz. Du warst ja schon zwei Tage nicht mehr bei mir. Was willst du denn?", fragte er mich lieb und ich antwortete er. „Deinen Rollstuhl!" „Oh ja..., der steht da hinten. Nimm ihn dir!" Ich rannte hinein und nahm das Ding. Schon war ich wieder draußen, als er brüllte: „Aber bring mir ihn wieder, okay?" Keine Zeit zum antworten. „Hier Mimi, die Lösung!" Ich sah, wie ihr die Kartoffelchips wieder aus dem Mund fielen. „Was soll das? Ich bin doch nicht behindert!" „Nein, aber so sind wir schneller und die Treppen machen doch Spaß!" Etwas unsicher stand Mimi wankend auf und setzte sich mit den Kartoffelchips in den Rollstuhl, welcher gleich um einige Zentimeter nach gab. Ich hob den Rollstuhl leicht an, was mir sehr sehr schwer fiel!!!, und rollte ihn durch die Wohnstube in den Flur über die Türschwelle. „Mimi, hilf doch mal!", forderte ich sie auf, doch sie bewegte sich kein Stück. Gut, ich knallte die Tür zu und schob sie weiter an. Dann war es so weit die erste Treppe: „Nein, Sora, das war doch bloß ein Spaß von dir, oder?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht!", meinte ich und gab ihr einen Schubs: „Aaaaaaaah....!", hörte ich nur, denn ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und grinste mir einen ab. Plötzlich RUMMS. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und sah Mimi die gegen die Wand geknallt war. Lachend rannte ich hinterher, nahm den Rollstuhl in die Hand und nahm Anlauf zum nächsten Schubs. Und: „Aaaaaaaaaaaah........", schrie wieder und es folgte wieder ein RUMMS. Oops, jetzt war sie gegen eine Tür geknallt. Die Armen Bewohner...Ich lief runter zu Mimi und gerade als ich sie wegschieben wollte, öffnete sich die Tür: „Was soll dieser Radau? Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?" Raunzte mich ein älterer Mann an. „Der dritte Weltkrieg ist ausgebrochen! Wir flüchten!", rief ich ihm entgegen und sah sein entsetztes Gesicht. „Ich muss weiter! In zwei Minuten sind die Russen da!" Ich nahm Anlauf und zog die schreiende Mimi weg und schubste sie die nächsten Treppen hinunter. Jetzt brüllte sie das ganze Haus zusammen. Der Opa denkt jetzt bestimmt, die Russen kommen wirklich: „Sora, willst du mich umbringen?" „Wenn ich so noch rechtzeitig zum Konzert komme!", sagte ich kleinlaut, während ich sie versuchte wieder einzuholen. So ging das drei weitere Stockwerke und Mimis Beschimpfungen wurden immer schlimmer. Es reichte von Rollstuhlquälerin bis Rollstuhlgummiradflickenmissbraucherin. Unten angekommen fasste ich den Entschluss, doch lieber zu laufen. Ich hievte Mimi aus dem Rollstuhl und stellte ihn unachtsam in die Ecke. Mimi nahm ich an die Hand und zerrte sie hinter mir her. Zusammen rannten wir ein paar hundert Meter bis sie schrie: „Sora, ich kann nicht mehr! Lauf du weiter, ich komme hinter her!" Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren lief ich los und kam keine drei Minuten später wieder an der Konzerthalle an.  
  
„Wo warst du denn?", schrie Tai mir zu. „Mimi aus meinem Zimmer befreien. Ich hab sie eingeschlossen gehabt." Tai lächelte und blickte dann vor zur Bühne, während ich versuchte meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als ich mich wieder beruhigte hörte ich wieder, was auf der Bühne geschah. So weit ich das beurteilen konnte, kam Mimi an, als gerade das Lied „Heaven" gespielt wurde. Doch weil Mimi wie gewöhnlich ununterbrochen quatschte hörte ich nur die Zeile: „Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms..." Obwohl das Lied so schön war, musste sie die ganze Zeit auf mich einreden, wie ich sie bloß die Treppen runterfahren lassen konnte. Natürlich musste sie auch noch um Tais Zustimmung fragen. So neigte sich das Konzert seines Endes zu und es war so weit, der letzte Song sollte gespielt werden. Ein neues Stück, denn ich kannte es nicht und für gewöhnlich erzählte Matt uns vorher, was sie spielen würden. Der Song hieß: „Everything I do, I do it for you!", wie sich heraus stellte eine Ballade. Ich blickte Tai verwundert an. Doch er grinste nur, also hatte er gewusst, das er dies singen würde. Etwas verwirrt beschloss ich dem Lied zu lauschen. „Search your heart, search your soul…", so fing es an und ich lauschte weiter.  
  
„Das war geil!", schrie Mimi. „Komm du hast die hälfte des Konzertes in meinem Zimmer verbracht!", entgegnete ich ihr und setzte mich neben Izzy auf eine Bank vor der Stadthalle. Schmunzelnd betrachtete ich die verrückten Weiber, die aus der Halle strömten. Stunden später kam auch Matt auf uns zu. Sichtlich genervt und sein Grund folgte ihm. „Was machst du denn hier?", schrie Davis aufgebracht. „Matt, hat mich eingeladen!", log Jun, wie üblich auf das Kommentar ihres kleinen Bruders. „Bei dir hackst wohl im Gehirne!", schrie Matt darauf hin und wir mussten alle lachen. Nur Matt fand das nicht witzig und Jun verstand das wie üblich nicht. „Warum lachen die denn alle?", fragte Jun kleinlaut. „Jun? Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst...", sagte Matt ruhig, „oder ICH VERLIERE MICH VÖLLIG!", fügte er schreiend hinzu. Bei Jun half nichts anderes mehr. Nein, bei der hilft überhaupt nichts. Doch diesmal hatte sie anscheinend keine Lust zu diskutieren und lief geradewegs nach Hause. Da war doch was im Busch. Die hatte einen finsteren Plan, das wusste ich. Doch egal, jetzt war es daran Matts Tag zu retten, denn seine Laune war so abgrundtief schlecht, wie es nur ging, nach einem Gespräch mit Jun. „Ich hab ne Idee. Gehen wir Pizza essen. Giovanni schafft es schon Matt aufzumuntern und unser aller Tag zu retten.", schlug Tai lächelnd vor und alle schrieen sie ja. Bis auf mich und Matt. Matt wegen seiner Tiefgrundstimmung und ich, weil ich lachen musste, wie aufgebracht alle waren, weil Jun da war.  
  
Wir machten uns also auf den Weg zur Pizzeria, wo Giovanni seine Pizzas backte und seine Nudeln kochte und seine Pizzas belegte und seine Nudeln garnierte, kurz gesagt, wo Giovanni seiner Arbeit nach ging. Irgendwo fanden wir einen Platz und setzten uns auch dort hin. Erst Stunden später bemerkte ich, dass alle anderen sich so gesetzt hatten, dass ich nun genau Matt gegenüber saß. Na gut, vielleicht purer Zufall oder Mimi. Wer weiß? Ich jedenfalls bestellte mir zusammen mit Kari, die neben mir saß eine Pizza mit Schinken und Salami und einen großen Salat. Was Matt, seine Laune war wie gewünscht sichtlich gestiegen, und Tai anging, die sponnen mal wieder rum. Weil wir Giovanni gut kannten, kam er jedes Mal zu unserem Tisch und nahm die Bestellung auf und nicht eine seiner Kellnerinnen. Wie üblich fing er wieder an zu grinsen, als Matt und Tai mit ihrer Bestellung dran waren: „Na? Was darf ich euch beiden, denn heute zusammen manschen?", fragte Giovanni. Worauf Matt antwortete: „Wir möchten erst mal eine 46x33cm große Familienpizza mit folgenden Zutaten. Giovanni notiere ordentlich, das letzte Mal fehlten die Cocktailkirschen. Also: Champignons, Salami, Schinken, Hackfleisch, Mozzarella, frische Tomaten, Thunfisch, Zwiebeln, Broccoli, Ananas, Curry, Spargel, viel Knoblauch, frisches Gemüse, Paprika, Peperoni, Ei und Spinat, Schimmelkäse, Schafskäse, Ziegenkäse, Stinkerkäse, Sardellen, Kapern, Speck, Mais, Kidneybohnen, Hühnerfleisch, Meeresfrüchte, Krabben, Parmesankäse, Erbsen, Artischocken, Bandnudeln, Lachs, Gorgonzola, Bolognese, Tintenfischringe paniert..." „Schafft ihr es heute noch. Die Pizza hätte schon lange da sein können!", jammerte Yolei. „Lass mich ausreden, sonst dauert es noch länger. Also: Möhren, Kartoffelstückchen, Blumenkohl, Bohnen, Ingwer, Kreuzkümmel, Rosinen, Mandeln, Joghurt, Kokosflocken, Koriander, Oliven, Basilikum, Kichererbsen und zu guter letzt die Cocktailkirsche, bitte oben drauf und jetzt das Trinken..." „Oh nein!", seufzten wir alle gemeinsam, doch. „Keine Angst! Wir nehmen nur zwei Cola!", entgegnete Matt mit einem Lächeln. Giovanni grinste und verließ unseren Tisch. „Sagt mal, müsst ihr das immer machen?", fragte ich Tai, während Matt Giovanni hinter her schrie: „Aber bitte schön verteilen!" Tai grinste nur, wahrscheinlich, wegen Matts Bemerkung. „Ich glaub mir ist das Essen vergangen!", bemerkte Kari und ließ sich leicht unter den Tisch sinken. „Du sagst es. Da wird einem ja richtig schlecht!", auch Mimi jammerte. Mir war das egal. Ich sah die beiden an, während sie sich gegenseitig angrinsten und im Chor sagten: „Egal! Uns schmeckt's. Lecker, Lecker!" Ich musste schon wieder schmunzeln. Das war so... na ja. Ca. eine halbe Stunde später, brachte Giovanni unser Essen, bei Matt und Tai dauerte es natürlich etwas länger. Doch auch ihr Pizzaberg schaffte es zu unserem Tisch. „Lecker, aber erst mal müssen wir schauen ob alles da ist. Okay die Kirsche ist da, aber der Rest? Fraglich, fraglich!" Als Matt die fragenden Blicke der anderen sah, sagte er: „Wer's eklig findet schaut weg!", die, das Chaosteam pur, dachte ich mir, während ich sie beobachtete. Tai machte sich dran zu zählen, ob alles da war und ca. 10 min. später war er fertig. „Giovanni!", schrieen Matt und Tai gleichzeitig, nachdem Tai Matt etwas zugeflüstert hatte. „Was denn?", fragte Giovanni kleinlaut, als würde er ahnen, was auf ihn zu kommt. „Der Koriander fehlt!", schrieen sie wieder und am Tisch prusteten alle los. Nach diesem kleinen Dilemma fingen wir an zu essen, wir waren so freundlich gewesenauf die Beiden zu warten, und hatten Spaß ohne Ende. Z. B.: mimelte Tai irgendetwas in der Pizza herum und zog dann etwas ewig in die Länge, was bald so aus sah, wie breit gezogener Kaugummi. Dieser war jedoch nicht einfarbig, sondern weiß, gelb und grün: „Darf ich vorstellen der, bestehend aus allen möglichen Sorten!", meinte Tai und wir hatten alle gelacht. Oder Matt, starrte mal ungläubig in sein Stück Pizza und zog danach etwas nicht sehr Genießbares heraus, was Giovanni ziemlichen Ärger bescherte. Es war nämlich ein kleiner Löffel, den es da in die Pizza verfrachtet hatte. Aber Gut, bei der Masse an Belägen geht schnell mal was verloren. Jedenfalls hatten wir unendlich viel Spaß, so dass ich nicht eine Minute an das Problem Matt dachte, auch wenn er mir genau gegenüber saß. Irgendwann kam Giovanni mit der Rechnung angetrudelt, über die wir nicht reden wollen oder besser nicht reden sollten. Aber eines ist gewiss, trotz Freundschaftspreis sind Matt und Tai nicht grad billig weggekommen.  
  
Nach und nach verließen uns die anderen bis nur noch Mimi, Tai, Matt und ich am Tisch saßen. Es war zwar schon 23.46 Uhr, aber einen Kaffee bestellten wir uns alle noch. „Giovanni? Wir hätten gern noch 4 Kaffee!", bestellte Tai und wendete sich wieder uns zu. Irgendwie grinste er blöd doch ich konnte es nicht deuten. Zum Glück versetzte Matt ihm einen Rippenstoß, so dass Tai ihn wütend anblickte.  
  
„Mimi? Bist du nicht auch müde?", fragte Tai schließlich und unterlegte seine Frage mit einem lauten Gähnen. „Ich? Eigentlich nich...au...oh doch bin ich. Gewaltig müde bin ich. Lass uns am besten gehen! Schaffst du mich nach Hause?", ich wusste was da vor sich ging. Tai hatte Mimi so eben getreten. Was hatten die denn alle vor? „natürlich, komm wir gehen. Ciao Matt, ciao Sora!", Nervös legte Tai Geld für seinen und Mimis Kaffee auf den Tisch und zerrte Mimi so schnell es ging nach draußen. Als sie außen an unserem Fenster vorbeiliefen, winkte Tai mit einem hinterhältigem Lächeln, als er unseren verdutzen Gesichter sah. Und schon waren auch die Beiden verschwunden und ich saß alleine mit Matt am Tisch. Langsam aber sicher fragte ich mich, ob die alle eine Verschwörung planten. Mimi, wieso hast du mich alleine gelassen? Das ist nicht gut. Ich bring doch wieder kein Wort heraus. Ca. eine Viertelstunde später, nachdem Matt seine Tasse ausgetrunken hatte und hinein gstarrt, als hätte noch mindestens 1 Liter drinne sein müssen, entschloss ich mich zu reden: „Wie ist das eigentlich so? Ich meine auf der Bühne zu stehen. Vor so vielen Leuten, wie Jun z.B.", ja ich hatte etwas heraus gebracht. „Ehm...na ja...eigentlich nicht so schlimm. Durch die vielen Scheinwerfer auf der Bühne, siehst du in den Hallen nicht mehr viel vom Publikum. Du kämst dir richtig alleine vor, wenn die Schreie nicht wären. Was die Aufregung betrifft, ist es beim ersten Mal am schlimmsten, mit der Zeit legt sich das jedoch, bei mir zumindestens. Bei jedem unterschiedlich. Hast du eigentlich schon mal auf einer Bühne gestanden?" War das jetzt eine anspielung oder nicht? „Nein, zumindestens nicht auf einer richtigen." Hoffentlich hat er es so gemeint, wie ich das denke. „Dann zeige es dir eben mal!" Ja er hat er so gemein. „Nett von dir!", ich spürteförmlich, wie ich rot wurde, doch ich glaubte auch bei Matt einen Anflug von rot zu erkennen. Plötzlich stand Matt auf. „Was'n jetzt los?", fragte ich verdutzt. „Giovanni? Wir wollen zahlen!" Giovanni kam und Matt zahlte, sogar meine Rechnung, aber meine Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Also: „Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte ich noch mal. „Ich dachte du wolltest ne Bühne sehen!" „Ja...wie jetzt? Du willst sofort dort hin?", ich war baff, was sollte das jetzt werden. „Na die bauen wegen dir die Bühne ein anderes mal nicht noch mal auf. Also komm..."  
  
Verwirrt stand ich auf und nahm seine Hand, die er mir anbot. Schon zog er mich die Straßen entlang zur Stadthalle. Erst vorm Eingang ließ er meine Hand los und drehte sich um. „Wir müssen aber den Seiteneingang nehmen. Ich hab keinen Schlüssel für hier vorne." Also schlichen wir uns zum Seiteneingang und in die Halle hinein. Irgendwo fand Matt den Schalter für die Notbeleuchtung, so dass wir wenigstens ein bisschen sahen, was um uns war. Er führte mich durch die gänge bis shcließlich nur noch eine Tür zwischen uns und der Bühne lag, mit der Aufschrift: „Stage". Er öffnete die Tür und lief auf die Bühne. Doch irgendwie war ich noch so überwältigt, dass ich keinen Schritt mehr tat. „Was ist?", rief Matt. „Nichts!", meinte ich und lief zu ihm. Als ich mich drehte sah ich den riesigen Saal, wo ich vorhin noch gestanden hatte. Und aufeinmal wurde mir bewusst, wie groß die Bühne war. Ich staunt nicht schlecht, doch plötzlich waren überall um mich herum grelle Lichter, die mich zwangen, die Augen zu schließen. Als diese sich endlich an die helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, öffnete ich sie wieder. Matt hatte die Scheinwerfer angeschalten, deshalb war es so hell. Ich schaute bzw. wollte in den Saal schauen, um heraus zu kriegen, ob es stimmte, was Matt sagte. Und tatsächlich... ich sah nichts. Nur schwarze Leere. „Na?", hörte ich Matt und blickte ihn an: „Stimmt! Ich sehe nichts, aber es ist trotzdem unglaublich hier oben. Von unten siehst du das alles gar nicht." „Sag ich doch!" Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlte war ein Sänger. Ich hätte matt zu gern einmal singen gehört. Ganz alleine für mich, hier in der Halle. Es wäre zu schön, aber ich traute mich mal wieder nicht ihn zu fragen. „Matt?", oh nein, das hatte ich doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt. Irgendetwas hatte mich dazu getrieben und, jetzt wusste ich keinen Ausweg. „Hm?" Okay, er hat es also gehört, also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um ihn zu fragen. „Könntest du...ehm...für...mich...etwas...singen?" Puh, es war raus. Ich sah nur, dass Matt überlegte, denn ich war Gedanken versunken. Ich hoffte nur, dass er mich nicht auslachen würde, alles andere wäre mir egal. „Na gut!" Was? Na gut? Hatte er wirklich so eben eingewilligt? Nicht im Ernst? „Danke!", sagte ich trotz meiner Aufregung. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er zur Seite der Bühne ging um seine Gitarre, die noch vom Auftritt vorhin dort stand, zu holen. Irgendwoher nahm er noch einen Stuhl und setzte sich mit Gitarre hin. Ich ging einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu, um ihn besser hören zu können, denn schließlich hatte er kein Mikrofon. Langsam fing er an die ersten Takte zu spielen und der Text folgte:  
  
I could stay awake  
  
Just to hear your breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life  
  
In this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Cause every moment spend with you  
  
Is a moment I tressure  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart-beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're see, yeah  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank I'm near together  
  
I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever and ever  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
And I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
And I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you just like this  
  
And I just wanna hold you close  
  
And feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And stay here in this moment  
  
For all of the rest the time  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Mir stockte der Atem. So etwas schönes jatte ich noch nir gehört und es war ganz allein für mich gesungen. Diesen Song hatte er noch nie gespielt, umso überraschter bin ich doch ihn jetzt zu hören. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen und ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was denn? So schlecht?", fragte Matt plötzlich und kam auf mich zu. Der spinnt wohl....: „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Es war einfach unglaublich. Danke!" „Gern geschehen!", sagte er und lächelte mich an. „Sora...ich...ach verdammt...wir sollten jetzt lieber nach Hause gehen!" Verdammt, er hatte Recht, es war schon 00.39Uhr ich musste wirklich los. Sonst würde es Ärger geben.  
  
„Matt, würde es dir etas ausmachen mich ehm....nach Hause zu begleiten! Ich muss gestehen, dass ich etwas Angst habe allein im Dunkeln!", ich hatte Mut gefasst, dass wusste ich nun mehr als deutlich. Aber es stimmte. So spät Abends bin ich noch nie alleine nach Hause gegangen und meine Mutter wäre ihm auch unendlich dankbar. „Aber klar! Ich lass doch keine Mädchen mitten in der Nacht alleine!", gestand er mir und fügte sofort mit gesenkter Stimme an: „Außer vielleicht Jun!" Dieser Spinner, seine etwas sarkastische Art konnte er wohl doch nicht ganz unterdrücken. Moment da fällt mir auf, dass er sich in meiner Gegenwart weit aus nicht so sarkastisch verhält, wie bei Tai oder T.K. oder den anderen. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich wieder meine großartige Phantasie, die mir einen Streich stellt. Wieso sollte er auch?  
  
Er räumte sein Zeug weg und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause. Während der Strecke redeten wir selten, aber diesmal störte es mich überhaupt nicht. Ich genoss es einfach bei ihm zu sein. Umso dümmer war es, dass wir schon zu waren.  
  
Ich blickte ihm in die Augen und sagte einfach so: „Danke!" „Für was?", fragte Matt erstaunt. „Dass du mir die Bühne gezeigt hast, für mich gesungen hast, mich nach Hause gebracht hast und dass du mir so ein guter Freund bist." Ich wusste selbst nicht, was mich dazu bewegt hat, aber ich bereute es keineswegs. Ohne zu zögern küsste ich ihn kurz auf die Wange und drehte mich, um die letzten Schritte zu unserer Wohnung zu tun. Ich hörte noch, wie er flüsterte: „Gern geschehen!" In Gedanken sagte ich abermals Danke, doch nicht laut. Ich wollte den Abend so schön beenden, wie er angefangen hatte. Keinesfalls wollte ich ihn durch ein überflüssiges Gespräch wieder ruinieren.  
  
Tänzelnd lief ich die Treppen hinauf und schloss so leise es ging die Tür auf. Meine Eltern würden wahrscheinlcih schon schlafen. Als ich die Wohnung betrat brannte in der Stube noch das Licht, oh ob Mama noch wach war? Ich schlich in die Stube und sah, dass sie schlief und der Fernseher lief. „Hey Sora!" „Oh Mami, ich wollte dich nicht wecken!", entschuldigte ich mich. „Nein schon in Ordnung. Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen...Ich geh ins Bett und...bevor ich's vergesse, wie war's denn?" „Super, Mami! Gute Nacht!", ich ging in mein Zimmer und zog meinen Pyjama über. Keine 5 min. später befand ich mich in meinem Bett und dachte an Matt. Wie hatte ich es nur fertig gebracht ihn auf die Wange zu küssen? Ich meine, dass heißt nicht, dass dies nur Liebespaare tun, nein, auch gute Freunde tun das. Aber ich habe es so selten bei Matt getan, dass er bestimmt denkt, ich sei jetzt völlig durchgeknallt. Trotz allem. Meine Liebe gestehen? Nein...  
  
"Sora? Steh auf. Es ist jemand für dich an der Tür!" Aah...verdammt! Zum frühen Morgen. Wer soll das sein? Wütend und total schläfrig zu gleich steckte ich meinen Kopf unter das Kopfkissen und hoffte, dass dieser jemand wieder verschwinden würde. Doch nachdem meine Mutter ein zweites Mal rief bemühte ich mich aufzustehen. Schlaftrunken lief ich die ersten Schritte zur Tür, doch leider lag mir ein Schuh im Weg, den ich übersah und somit stolperte. Ich schaffte es auch nicht mich irgendwo festzuhalten. Nein, dafür flog ich der Länge nach hin und sorgte für ziemlichen Krach. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf, noch bevor ich mich aufrichten konnte und Mimi stand vor mir: "Hey was machst du denn da unten?", fragte sie mich ernsthaft. "Ich bin hingeflogen...wonach sieht's denn sonst aus?", Schlechter Laune stand ich auf und lief zu meinem Kleiderschrank. "Was willst du denn jetzt schon hier?", während ich in meinem Schrank nach Klamotten suchte fing Mimi an zu erzählen. "Also wir, d.h. Tai, T.K., Kari, Izzy, Yolei, Cody und Matt ... Ach verdammt... Sora wir wollen zum Flughafen. Ich fliege heute erst mal nach Hause. Weihnachten würde ich gerne bei meiner Familie verbringen. Ich dachte ich hätte es dir erzählt." Was? Schlagartig war ich wach. Nein, das hatte sie mir wirklich nicht erzählt. Ich wusste und hätte gedacht, dass sie die ganzen Ferien hier bleibt, sie ist doch erst vor ein paar Tagen gekommen. "Nein hast du nicht! Aber wieso willst du schon wieder weg? Du bist doch erst seit ein paar Tagen hier..." "Sora, seh ich so aus als würde ich in die Staaten zurückfliegen? Das war bloß ein kleiner Scherz am Rande. Ich wollte zum Flughafen, weil meine Eltern gleich ankommen. Sie wollen Weihanchten in Japan verbringen. Aber da ich nicht alleine gehen wollte, dachte ich das ein paar Freunde von mir mitkommen könnten." Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, ich dachte schon sie reist wirklich ab. "Wer kommt denn alles mit?", fragte ich und zog mich gleichzeitig an. "Tai, Kari, T.K. und Joe." Ich war zwar etwas enttäuscht, weil Matt nicht mitkam, aber ich zog mir trotzdem noch einen Pulli drüber, kämmte mir die Haare und wusch mir das Gesicht. "Mom, wir gehen. Bis dann!", verabschiedete ich mich und schon konnte es losgehen.  
  
Als wir unten waren, war ich etwas erschrocken. Die 4 waren schon da, ich dachte wir wollten sie treffen, aber egal. Ich grüßte trotzdem freundlich: "Hey, Leute!" "Hie, Sora! Können wir gehen, Mimi?", sagte Joe und wir liefen los in Richtung U-Bahnstation, von der wir mit der U-Bahn zum Flughafen fuhren.  
  
"Wo ist dein Bruder?", fragte ich T.K., als wir in der U-Bahn waren. "Der ist zu Hause, er hat Besuch. Musst du wissen!", T.K. lächelte mich an und ich schwieg, den Rest der Fahrt. Besuch? Wer sollte das sein?  
  
"Mama, Papa, schön euch wieder zu sehen. Hab euch ja so furchtbar vermisst!" "Aber Schatz, es waren doch bloß 4 Tage!", meinte Mimis Vater und nahm sie in die Arme. Ebenso wie ihre Mutter.  
  
Wir waren keine 2 Stunden unterwegs und schon war ich wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Alleine. Die anderen mussten alle in andere Richtung. Ich fragte mich, was das für einen Sinn gehabt hatte mitzukommen. Auf dem Rückweg ist Mimi mit ihren Eltern im Taxi gefahren und wir durften mit der U-Bahn zurückfahren. Tja, Mimi wie sie leibt und lebt, in ihre Freude vergisst sie ihre Freunde. Komisches Phänomen, meine Freundin. Gerade wollte ich auf den Weg einbiegen, der direkt zu unserem Haus führte, als mir wieder einfiel, dass Matt Besuch hatte. Wer konnte das wohl sein? Ich musste unbedingt zu Matt, aber was sollte ich dann sagen? Hallo, ich wollte bloß mal sehen, wer bei dir zu Besuch ist? Nein, das ging nicht. Ich hatte es. Er hatte mir gestern meinen Kaffee bezahlt. Genau, ich würde einfach so tun, als wollte ich ihm das Geld zurück geben. Ich wäre zwar mein Geld los, aber dafür um eine Bekanntschaft reicher. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Matt.  
  
Ein letztes Mal atmete ich tief ein, bevor ich zaghaft die Klingel drückte. Meine Lippen taten mir schon weh, weil ich die ganze Zeit auf sie Biss, um meine Nervosität zu bändigen. Sonst wär ich wahrscheinlich wieder abgehauen. "Hallo Sora!" Oops...Matt hatte die Tür schon geöffnet. Hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Wie auch, wenn man die Augen verschlossen hat. "Hie Matt. Ich wollte dir bloß das Geld wieder geben. Wegen dem Kaffee gestern!" Ich wartete auf seine Reaktion und hatte schon vergessen, dass ich eigentlich hier war, um seinen Besuch zu sehen. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Das Geld kannst du stecken lassen." "Wie meinst du das?", ich blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Sieh's als Einladung...Willst du reinkommen?" Ich nickte nur, denn meine Zunge war wie festgebunden. Er hatte mich also eingeladen? Unbewusst machte ich einen Schritt in seine Wohnung.  
  
Nachdem er mir den Mantel abgenommen hatte führte er mich in die Wohnstube, wo ein hübsches Mädchen, mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen auf dem Sessel saß und Matts normale Gitarre in der Hand hielt. Vor ihr lagen, auf dem Tisch verteilt, über all Zettel. "Hey, Jesse. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Sora!" Das blonde Mädchen blickte auf und lächelte mich an. Sie stellte die Gitarre zu Seite, stand auf und lief auf mich zu. Freundlich reichte sie mir die Hand und meinte: "Hallo, ich bin Francesca Belucci, aber du kannst mich ruhig Jesse nennen. Wie alle anderen auch!" "Okay und ich bin Sora Takenouchi und du kannst mich Sora nennen. Tut mir Leid, ich habe keinen Spitznamen.", sagte ich und lächelte. Auch sie schmunzelte und sie war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch, aber ich spürte doch etwas von Eifersucht. Wer war sie? Was hatte sie mit Matt zu tun? Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die Beiden sich näher kannten. Hoffentlich, war sie nicht seine...nein...das durfte einfach nicht sein. Aufeinmal klingelte das Telefon. Matt lief hin und ging ran. "Ja?" "Ach T.K. du bist's! Was ist los?" Matt schien eine Weile zu überlegen und meinte dann: "Ja, gerne!" Wieder Ruhe: "Tschüß, bis gleich!" Er legte auf und drehte sich zu uns um. "Das war T.K.. Er fragte, ob wir Eislaufen gehen wollen. Ich hab jetzt einfach mal spontan zu gesagt! In Ordnung?", fragte er und Jesse nickte nur mit ihrem Lächeln unterlegt. "Du auch Sora?" Ich nickte und fügte etwas aufgebracht hinzu: "Wieso die sich das immer so spät überlegen? Ich meine, wir waren gerade alle noch zusammen und jetzt, wo wir uns getrennt haben rufen die wieder an. Wir könnten uns ja treffen. Hat die der Heilig Abend so durcheinander gebracht?" Matt grinste nur. "Ich hol unsere Schlittschuhe!", meinte Francesca und war schon in Matts Zimmer verschwunden. "Wir müssen aber noch mal bei mir zu Hause vorbei. Ich brauch auch Schlittschuhe!", fügte ich so mal mittendrin bei, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten: "Kein Problem. Wenn wir in den Park wollen, müssen wir sowieso bei dir vorbei!" Francesca kam mit den Schlittschuhen wieder und es konnte los gehen.  
  
"Mom? Ich geh mit den anderen Schlittschuh laufen, ja?" "Okay, Schatz, aber um 5 sei zurück. Oma und Opa und Papa, kommen nämlich dann. Ach und Sandy kommt auch. Nur damit du's weißt!" Na toll, meine Lieblingscousine kam auch. Ein tolles Weihnachtsfest sollte das werden...  
  
Missmutig lief ich die Treppen wieder hinunter und machte mir meine Gedanken über Francesca. Wer war sie nur? Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass sie seine Freundin war. Woher sollte sie ihn sonst so gut kennen? Es ist nicht Matts Art, dass ständig Mädchen bei ihm zu Hause sind. Also muss sie eine Ausnahme sein. Noch dazu hatte sie seine Gitarre in der Hand gehabt. Tai kriegt schon Ärger, wenn er sie nur anblickt. Ich öffnete die Tür und mir stockte der Atem. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, küsste Francesca gerade meinen Matt auf die Wange. Ich hoffte meine Phantasie spielte mir wieder Streiche, doch das tat sie nicht. Als Matt mich erblickte, bemerkte ich einen komischen Blick in seinen Augen, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Ich versuchte so zu tun, als würde mich das nicht stören, was es jedoch gewaltig tat. "Hast du deine Schlittschuhe?", fragte Matt und ich merkte, dass er ein Gespräch mit mir suchte. Als bräuchte er eine Bestätigung, dass ich ihm nicht böse wäre. Doch die wollte ich ihm nicht geben. "Türlich hab ich sie. Was glaubst du was das ist?", fragte ich wütend und deutete auf die Schlittschuhe in meiner Hand. "Hey, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne? "Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte ich grob und lief los. Nach ein paar Schritten, liefen Matt und Francesca wieder mit mir gleichauf und Matt meinte nur: "Tschuldigung, ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber was soll's?...Hat es vielleicht mit mir zu tun?" Und ob es das hat! "Noch einmal, das geht dich nichts an!" Matt blickte etwas enttäuscht, vielleicht auch etwas verletzt nach vorn und flüsterte: "Tschuldigung ich woltle dir nicht zu Nahe treten." Jetzt tat er mir leid. Ich blickte ihn mitleidig von der Seite an, doch ich durfte jetzt nicht klein beigeben. Den Rest des Weges Richtung Park schwiegen wir, ich merkte Francescas fragenden Blicke von der Seite. Doch ich bläute mir immer wieder ein, nicht hinzuschauen.  
  
Schon von weitem sah ich die anderen, die auf einer Bank saßen und die Schlittschuhe anzogen. Ich entschloss mich Matt noch eins auszuwischen, rannte los und ließ die Beiden im Regen stehen. "Hie Leute! Macht mal Platz!", forderte ich sie auf und setzte mich auf die Bank, um mir meine Schlittschuhe auch anzuziehen. Irgendwann folgten Matt und Francesca. Francesca schien gerade auf Matt einzureden. Erneut braute sich in mir die Wut zusammen, doch ich versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren. "Hallo Jesse, lange nicht gesehen!", rief T.K. und lief auf sie zu. "Hallo, T.K.!", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und ich hätte sie zusammenschlagen können. "Hey, Matt! Wer ist denn deine überaus bezaubernde Begleitung?", fragte Tai und stellte sich vor Francesca. "Hallo, ich bin Francesca Belucci, aber ihr könnt mich auch Jesse nennen!" Bla bla, schon wieder die gleiche Leier. Wie eine Schallplatte. "Ach du bist also Francesca, von der Matt uns schon so viel erzählt hat. Aber was dein schönes Aussehen betrifft, hat er stark untertrieben!", prahlte Tai. Was? Matt hat schon so viel von ihr erzählt? Wieso weiß ich dann nichts davon? Wenigstens das hätte er mir ja sagen können. Dann hätte ich mir die Peinlichkeit, zu denken, Matt hat mich gern, ersparen können. "Hallo, Francesca. Ich bin Mimi! Freut mich, dich endlich mal leibhaftig zu sehen!" Nacheinander stellten sich alle vor und ich war erleichtert, dass nicht alle von Francesca wussten und ich somit nicht die einzige "Dumme" war. Ich stand auf und fragte auffällig betont: "Mimi, gehen wir aufs Eis?" "Oh ja, ich komme!" Mimi kam auf mich zu und wir liefen aufs Eis. "Vorsicht nicht so schnell, Sora!", rief Mimi und als ich mich umgedreht hatte, lag sie schon auf dem Eis. Ich musste lachen, denn es sah zu komisch aus. "Warte, ich komme und helf dir hoch!", ich bot ihr meine Hand an und zerrte sie auf die Füße. Insgeheim hatte ich schon lange beschlossen von Matt abstand zu halten, denn erstens hatte ich keine Lust, den anderen den Tag zu versauen, durch mein ständiges Rumgemaule wegen Matt, zweitens hatte ich selber keine Lust, mir ständig irgendwelche Gegenargumente einfallen lassen zu müssen, drittens wollte ich Matt nicht noch als guten Freund verlieren und viertens wollte ich dieser Francesca nicht ständig begegnen und leider klebte sie ja die ganze Zeit an ihm dran.  
  
"Danke!", sagte Mimi und klopfte den Schnee an ihren Sachen ab. Von weitem beobachtete ich die anderen, die nun auch das Eis betraten. Ganz konnte ich meine Gedanken wohl doch nicht von Matt wenden, aber auch wenn ich nicht Matts Freundin war und vielleicht auch gar nicht das Recht dazu hätte, eingeschnappt zu sein, ich war es trotzdem und außerdem enttäuscht. Was sollte ich machen, er hatte eine Freundin und ich konnte nun meine Sachen packen. Doch wieso hat er mir nie etwas davon erzählt?  
  
Stattdessen lief ich mit Mimi meine Runden und beobachtete ihn lieber, wie er mit Tai wieder seinen Unsinn trieb. Die stellten sich gegenseitig die Beine. Was für Idioten? "Hey Sora, wann hast du vor ihm deine Gefühle zu gestehen?" Gute Frage, ich blickte hinauf in den strahlend blauen Himmel und erklärte: "Gar nicht! Er hat doch eine Freundin!" Wütend blickte ich zu Francesca, die natürlich neben Matt stand. "Francesca? Ich glaube, da hast du etwas mis..." "Hey Sora, los lauf mal ein bisschen mit!", schrie Tai von hinten und ließ Mimi verstummen. Und sie kam auch nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, denn Tai schob mich von hinten an und von Mimi weg. Ich hörte noch wie sie fluchte: "Verdammt Tai!"  
  
Plötzlich blieb Tai stehen und blickte mich ernst an, so dass mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief: "Wann sagst du es ihm?" Was? Woher wusste er das? Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Was meinst du?", fragte ich und versuchte so zu tun, als wüsste ich nicht um was es ging. "Du weißt was ich meine und ich hoffe aus ganzem Herzen, dass du das nicht aus Rücksicht auf mich tust." "Hör auf Tai!", bat ich ihn, doch er hörte nicht. "Nein, Sora, dass werde ich nicht. Ich lasse doch nicht zu, dass meine beiden besten Freunde ihr ganzes Leben lang mit Liebeskummer durch die Gegend rennen und daran zu Grunde gehen. Ich sehe doch, wie mies es dir geht. Sora, du brauchst keine Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen. Ich bin drüber weg und hoffe, dass du Matt endlich deine Gefühle gestehst. Du willst doch nicht, wegen deiner Schüchternheit eine Chance verpassen, oder?" "Nein Tai, aber was, wenn..." "Kein wenn. Wage es einfach! Du wirst nicht gleich sterben und außerdem, wer nichts wagt der nichts gewinnt!", Tai lächelte, aber ich glaubte ihm trotzdem nicht. "Aber er hat doch..." Ich verstummte, denn Tai machte irgendwelche Bewegungen, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich umdrehen. Einen Versuch war es wert und schaute kurz nach hinten....und da stand Matt. Oh nein wie lange hatte er schon zu gehört? Als ich wieder zu Tai blickte, war er weg, also drehte ich mich wieder zu Matt um, einem gespräch konnte ich nun nicht mehr entgehen. Zumindest nicht ohne mich lächerlich zu machen.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte ich grob. "Hör mal, wenn ich dir was getan habe, dann sag es mir und maule mich nicht grundlos an!", entgegnete er. "Das hättest du wohl gern. Mr. Perfekt hat auch Fehler, ob du's glaubst oder nicht! Und ganz so dumm bin ich auch nicht, dass ich dir sage, was es ist. Nein, das findest du schön selber heraus." "Sora, was willst du von mir? Sag es mir doch! Was hab ich dir getan?!", Matt schrie schon fast vor Verzweiflung. "Eben nichts!", schrie ich zurück mit Tränen in den Augen. "Und das ist es ja gerade, dann könnte ich dich wenigstens hassen!" Matt kam näher auf mich zu und ich sah aus meinen Augenwinkeln, dass sich um uns herum die Leute vom Eis scharrten. Doch daran ließ ich mich nicht stören. "Wieso willst du mich hassen?", fragte er nun mit leiserer Stimme, wahrscheinlich, damit die anderen es nicht mitbekamen. "Matt, wenn ich das wüsste, wäre so vieles einfacher!" "Sora, erkläre mir bitte, was mit dir los ist!" Ich blickte zur Seite, in den Park hinein und seufzte. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Matt nickte: "Wenn ich dir so helfen kann!" "Ach du willst mir helfen? Ohne dich hätte ich diese ganzen scheiß Probleme gar nicht!", schrie ich ihn wieder an. "Was denn für Probleme?" "Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest. Aber ich geb dir einen Tip: Ich heiße Francesca Belucci, aber ihr könnt mich ruhig Jesse nennen.", sagte ich mit übertriebener Stimme und blickte Matt herausfordernd an. "Lass Francesca aus dem Spiel!", jetzt verteidigte er sie auch noch. "Sag mal, willst du mich zum Narren machen, oder was?", fragte ich empört. "Nein, aber was hat bitteschön Francesca mit uns zu tun?", auch er wurde wieder lauter, zur Freude der Schaulustigen. Aber bei ihm schien eine Leitung falsch zu verlaufen. Wie konnte man denn so beschränkt sein? "Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Matt,...ich hab mich total in...dich verliebt, dass ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte!", ich mied seinen Blick, stattdessen blickte ich aufs Eis und ließ die Tränen gewähren: "Aber, dass hat sich ja jetzt gegessen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden drückte ich mich weg von ihm und lief in Richtung der Massen, welche mich zum Glück gewähren ließen. Ich lief einfach nach meinem Gefühl und hoffte insgeheim, irgendwoher zu hören. "Sora warte!", aber es kam nicht, also lief ich weiter zum Ufer und zur Bank hin. So schnell es, mit den Tränen in den Augen, ging zog ich meine Schuhe an und rannte los, raus aus dem Park. Ich lief wohin meine Beine mich trugen und war froh zu Hause anzukommen. Ohne meine Mutter eines Blickes zu würdigen, rannte ich tränenüberströmt in mein Zimmer und knallte mich aufs Bett. Keine 5 sek. Später hörte ich ein Türklicken und, als hätte ich es nicht erwartet, es war meine Mutter. "Hey Sora, was ist denn los?", fragte meine Mutter und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. "Bitte Mama, ich will nicht darüber reden! Lass mich bitte alleine!", bat ich sie. "Okay, Sora! Aber wenn du reden willst, ich hör gerne zu." Schon stand sie wieder auf und verließ das Zimmer. Ich war allein, ganz allein mit meinen Gefühlen, die mich zu erdrücken schienen. Keine Ahnung, wie ich damit fertig werden sollte. Die Gefühle ließen sich nicht einfach abschalten...  
  
Stunden lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte ausdruckslos zur Decke. Ich dachte über alles nach. Über Matt, aber auch, wie wohl Zigaretten entstehen. Meine Gedanken hatten keinen Zusammenhang mehr. Das brauchten sie auch nicht, denn mir einfach alles egal. Woher kommt Francesca?, dachte ich und schüttelte mich vor Ekel, weil ich einen Gedanken gerade an sie verschwendet hatte. Irgendwie überwand ich mich dann doch aufzustehen, um die restlichen Geschenke einzupacken. Apropos Geschenke, wir wollten uns heute ja noch mal alle treffen, und jeder sollte ein kleines Geschenk für die anderen mitbringen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Alles was ich heute auf keinen Fall wollte, war Matt noch einmal zu begegnen. Ich hatte mich vorhin so blamiert und überhaupt wollte ich ihn nie wieder sehen, vielleicht könnte ich dann alles ein bisschen besser ertragen. Aber die anderen, ich muss ihnen doch die Geschenke geben. Nein, die Gründe nicht hinzugehen überwiegen, also bleibe ich hier.  
  
Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen beschloss ich die Geschenke trotzdem zu verpacken, ich könnte die Geschenke ja auch später an sie verteilen. Matts Geschenk legte ich unachtsam in den Schrank zurück. Irgendwie war es so ruhig im Zimmer, dass ich die Anlage anmachte. Ich hörte nur die Zeilen: "Love broke your heart and your life. Look in my eyes, you see a love, that's deep and true!" Ich wünschte diese Zeilen würden von Matt stammen: "From the heart I'm giving you anything...." Dieses Lied traf meinen Zustand nur zu genau und die Tränen flossen nur noch mehr. Ich griff nach meinem Kissen und drückte es so fest es ging an mich und heulte Wasserfälle. Nirgends war ein Ausweg zu sehen, ich würde wahrscheinlich ewig in dieser Situation bleiben, aber ich wollte nicht.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und eine leise Stimme: "Sora, es tut mir so Leid...", es war Mimi, die mich in ihre Arme nahm und versuchte mich zu trösten. Glücklich darüber, dass jemand da war ließ ich das Kissen los und erwiderte Mimis Umarmung. "Hör auf zu weinen Sora. Heute ist Weihnachten und da hat keiner traurig zu sein. Komm schon hör auf!" Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder und schaute Mimi in die Augen. "Danke, Mimi!" "Gern geschehen!", sagte sie und lächelte. "Du warst gerade beim Einpacken, wie ich sehe? Krieg ich auch was?", ich versuchte zu lächeln, was mir auch gelang und ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie nicht über die Situation, die vorhin auf dem Eis passiert war, redete. "Ja, aber wenn du guckst, kriegst du nichts!", sagte ich und schluchzte ein letztes Mal. Jetzt hatte ich wirklich genug geheult...  
  
"Ich helf dir beim Einpacken, los!" Wir machten uns ans einpacken von den Geschenken und zum Glück, brachte mich Mimi einige Male zum Lachen.  
  
"Was hast du eigentlich für Tai?", fragte Mimi mich. "Hier, ein paar Socken mit kleinen Häschen. Die hat er sich im Kindergarten immer gewünscht!", erklärte ich ihr. "Und für Kari?", hakte sie weiter nach. "Ehm...wo ist es denn? Ah da ist es ja...ein Pocket-Taschenbuch. Das ist ein Ratgeber für Profifotografen. Sie knipst doch so gerne!"  
  
"Und für mich?" "Wenn du noch mal fragst, gar nichts!", ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "Und für Yolei?" "Ein neues Kopftuch!", sagte ich kurz und knapp, denn hier kam gerade immer eine Ecke, des Geschenkpapiers hoch. "Und für mich?" "Glaubst du, du kriegst mich so rum?", fragte ich sie lächelnd. "Ein Versuch war es wert!", entgegnete sie gespielt beleidigt. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, denn ich hatte völlig das zeitgefühl verloren. Es war gerade 14.03Uhr. "Sora?" Ich drehte mich zu Mimi um und dachte schon sonst etwas, weil sie so ernst war. "Ich hab Hunger!" "Oah Mimi, ich dachte mir schon sonst was ist los! Lass uns in die Küche gehen, mal sehen vielleicht haben wir was Essbares da."  
  
Wir standen auf und liefen in die Küche. Ich stellte die ganze Küche auf den Kopf und fand schließlich noch eine 5 min. Terrine. Mein Lieblingsessen.  
  
"Mhmmmm....ist das lecker!", sagte Mimi und schob gleich noch einen Löffel Nudeln hinter her. "Lass mir noch etwas übrig, ich hab auch Hunger.", entgegnete ich darauf hin.  
  
"Gut die Suppe, haben wir weg, aber die Küche sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld!", stellte ich fest und schaute betrübt die Küche an. Was man wegen einer Suppenterrine alles auf den Kopf stellen kann? Zum glück war Mimi da und ich ließ sie den größeren teil machen mit der Ausrede, dass sie mehr gegessen hatte. „Was machst du eigentlich Silvester?", fragte Mimi plötzlich, als sie gerade den Topf abwusch. „Weiß nicht genau...ich glaube wir wollten zusammen feiern. Die Jungs hatten sich irgendetwas ausgedacht, aber ich weiß nicht was. Kommst du auch mit?", fragte ich und hoffte darauf. „Klar, wenn ihr mich mitnehmt?", Mimi lächelte und wusste die Antwort schon. Während Mimi weiter abwusch starrte ich auf den Tisch und mir ging plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass ich heute früh hätte den Tag noch knutschen können und jetzt würde ich ihn am liebsten in die Tonne befördern und Matt gleich dazu. Dann würde ich ihn wenigstens nie wieder sehen.  
  
„Sora? Sora!" „Oh, entschuldige ich war in Gedanken versunken!", ich war ganz schön in Gedanken versunken, sonst wäre ich nicht so aufgeschrocken. „Sora, lass uns jetzt mal zum Ernsten Thema übergehen!", oh Gott, ihre Stimme war so ernst, dass ich am liebsten weggerannt wäre. Ich kann es absolut nicht haben, wenn Leute so ernst tun. Dann muss ich jedes mal denken, die Welt bricht zusammen oder jemand ist gestorben. Nein, so etwas mag ich gar nicht und erst Recht nicht, wenn es von meiner besten Freundin kommt.  
  
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nachher mit zu unserem jährlichem Weihnachtstreffen kommst?", Mimi wartete gespannt auf meine Antwort und die stand schon seit Stunden fest: „Nein!" „Sora, bitte, mach uns jetzt nicht verantwortlich für deinen Ärger mit Matt. Ohne dich ist es nicht das gleiche! Bitte!", sie griff nach meiner Hand, die auf dem Küchentisch lag. „Nein, Mimi. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe mich vorhin so blamiert. Was werden die anderen von mir denken und vorallem Matt, wobei, wenn ich es mir näher überlege...Eigentlich ist mir Matt egal. Aber ich kann nicht Mimi, ich will nicht..." Mimi sah langsam aber sicher etwas ärgerlich aus: „Sora, jetzt reicht es aber. Du kannst doch hier nicht im Selbstmitleid versinken. Hast du dir eigentlich mal überlegt, dass du Matt gar keine Chance zum Antworten gegeben hast." Jetzt wo, sie's sagte, dass hatte ich nicht, aber: „Wozu auch, um mich noch mehr verletzen zu lassen?" „Sora, bitte! Tu es für uns...für mich!", ihre Stimme war wieder sanfter und ich erkannte plötzlich auch Tränen in ihren Augen. „Lass unsere, damit meine ich uns alle, Freundschaft nicht zerreißen. Cih will nicht, dass sich was ändert!" „Ach, Mimi!", Ich nahm Mimi in die Arme und mir wurde klar, dass ich es wirklich nicht an meinen Freunden auslassen sollte. Ich sollte es mit Matt alleine klären. „Okay, ich komme mit, aber hör auf zu weinen!" Diese worte bewirkten Wunder, sofort war Mimi wieder in Ordnung und strahlte mich an, als wäre nie was gewesen oder besser gesagt, wie der liebe Sonnenschein. „Danke, Sora! Das werde ich dir nicht vergessen. Deshalb habe ich nachher auch noch eine Überraschung für dich..." Jetzt war ich wirklich überrascht, was denn für eine Überraschung. „Los, zieh dich an. Wir müssen los!", befahl sie und ich blickte auf die Uhr, die mir sagte 15.53Uhr. Ich zog mir schnell einen neuen Pulli an, weil der jetzige einen Terrinenfleck hatte.  
  
„Wo treffen wir uns?", fragte ich und versuchte meine Nervosität zu überspielen. „Auf dem See, nimm deine Schlittschuhe mit!" Ey, mir schien es wirklich, als würde sie der Heilig Abend total durcheinander bringen. Wir waren doch vorhin erst dort. Was hatten die bloß vor? Ich ging in mein Zimmer, um meine Schlittschuhe zu holen, die ich vorhin unachtsam in die Ecke geschmissen hatte. „So, kann los gehen!", sagte ich und lächelte Mimi an.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Park wurde ich immer nervöser und ich spielte die ganze Zeit an meiner Tasche herum, wo die ganzen Geschenke drinne waren. „Wird schon schief gehen, Sora!", pflichtete mir Mimi bei und gab mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht...  
  
Der Park kam immer näher und mir wurde immer flauer im Magen. Immer näher und immer näher und schon sah ich auch schon meine Freunde, die alle auf einer Bank saßen oder drum herum standen. Als erstes fiel mein Blick auf Francesca, die neben Matt stand. Einen Moment lang hatte ich das Gefühl wegrennen zu wollen, doch ich würde es jetzt allen beweisen. Mimi, Matt, Tai und allen anderen und MIR.  
  
„Hallo, Leute!", sagten Mimi und ich gemeinsam. Einen kurzen Blick auf Matt konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, er starrte ausdruckslos zu Boden. Schnell schaute ich wieder weg und konzentrierte mich auf das Gespräch der Gruppe. „Wie machen wir es dieses Jahr, ich meine mit den Geschenken?", fragte Davis gespannt. „Na normal, wir verteilen die Geschenke untereinander, aber machen sie erst zu Hause, wenn Bescherung ist, auf. Okay?", erklärte Tai und alle nickten einverstanden. „Entschuldigt mich bitte!", sagte Matt plötzlich und ging ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen fort. Die anderen blickten ihm erstaunt hinter her. Selbst Francesca staunte nicht schlecht. „Wißt ihr wo der hin will?", fragte T.K. Doch die anderen schüttelten nur unwissend den Kopf.  
  
Aber wir ließen uns davon nicht weiter irritieren und verteilten die Geschenke. „So jetzt haben wir die Geschenke verteilt, was machen wir jetzt?", Mimi blickte aufmunternd in die Runde und lächelte wie so oft. „Was haltet ihr von Schlittschuhlaufen?", fragte Yolei ironisch, denn was sollten wir sonst hier tun. Immerhin hatten wir extra die Schlittschuhe mit gebracht. Ohne dass ich es selbst mitbekam, war ich die ganze Zeit ziemlich schweigsam. Ich zog meine Schlittschuhe und ging aufs Eis. Allein. Ohne auf die anderen zu warten. Irgendwie musste ich meinen Kopf frei kriegen, er war so voller Gedanken. Kaum war ich auf dem Eis sah ich Matt. Es waren nicht mehr viele Leute auf dem See, er würde mich also leicht sehen können. Das fehlte mir noch. Langsam zog ich meine Runden und war in Gedanken wieder bei Francesca und Matt. Francesca war wirklich hübsch und sie sah Matt sogar ein wenig ähnlich, so wie ich das sah. Wenn ich sie nicht aus Prinzip hassen müsste, würde ich sie vielleicht sogar sehr mögen.  
  
Ich spürte das Eis unter meinen Füßen und begann davon zu träumen, wie es wohl wäre mit Matt zusammen zu sein. Jetzt, da ich ihn nicht mehr und wahrscheinlich auch nie kriegen konnte, durfte ich von ihm träumen, denn meine Liebe zu ihm war immer noch die selbe. Autsch...ich gerade gegen irgenjemanden oder etwas gelaufen, das hat man davon, wenn die Augen geschlossen sind. Ich öffnete sie und als hätte es nicht anders möglich sein können. Matt stand vor mir. Ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade ansetzen loszulaufen, als er meinen Arm erfasste: „Warte Sora!" Komisch diese zwei Worte lösten in mir so viel aus. Dass ich mir vorgenommen hatte stark zu bleiben war im Nu vergessen und ich war zu Tränen gerührt. Allein durch diese zwei Worte. Ich hatte immer gehofft sie von ihm zu hören, mit dieser Bedeutung. Ich drehte mich um und glaubte eine Träne in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Doch ich wusste es nicht genau. Aber was ich wusste war, dass diese zwei Worte meine Wut nicht völlig verschwinden ließen. „Was ist, Matt? Willst du mich wieder vor der ganzen Öffentlichkeit blamieren? Hast du nicht genug von vorhin. Musst du es schon wieder tun. Gut ich hab mich zum Affen gemacht, aber musst du das ausnutzen. Geh einfach zu deiner Francesca und mach dich über sie lustig. Mach was du willst mit ihr, aber nicht mit mir. Hast du verstanden? ...Verdammt Matt ich liebe dich so und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als dich über mich lustig zu ma...", ich kam nicht weiter, denn Matt zog mich an sich heran und küsste mich. Er küsste mich so innig, dass ich dachte ich schwebe auf Wolke sieben. Und ich wusste gar nicht warum. Meine Gedanken, meine Gefühle alles spielte verrückt. Das kann nicht möglich sein wieso küsst er mich? Francesca? Was soll das? Plötzlich setzte er wieder ab und lächelte mich an. „Sora, ich liebe dich! Das ist alles was ich dazu sagen kann...Beruht es auf Gegenseitigkeit?" Die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht und ich nickte nur. „Darf ich?", fragte ich und auf sein Nicken hin, küsste ich ihn zaghaft. Aber ich stieß auf Erwiderung. Dieser Kuss war einfach traumhaft, ich könnte mich darin verlieren... „Es tut mir so Leid!", flüsterte ich und umarmte ihn. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich musste schrecklich weinen. Alles war gerade so schnell gegangen, dass ich Angst hatte, dass alles bloß einTraum war. „Lass mich nicht mehr los, bitte!" Es war kein Traum, Matt zog mich noch näher an sich heran. Ich blickte ihn dankbar an und musste ihn einfach wieder küssen. Seine Lippen zu spüren, war einfach unglaublich und so erfüllend.  
  
Aufeinmal hörte ich Leute klatschen. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, noch immer in seinen Armen und errötete so stark, wie wahrscheinlich noch nie. Mimi, Tai, T.K., Kari, Joe und all die anderen standen neben uns und hatten uns beim Küssen zu geschaut. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Matts jacke und sagte nur: „Oh Gott!". Plötzlich hörte ich ein zärtliches Flüstern: „Being loved by you, it just sounds to good, to be true, but I know, I don't want nothing else than you...........Francesca ist meine Cousine........"  
  
1.1.2 To be continued  
  
  
  
So also das war der Fic! Und wie hat's euch gefallen? Also es wird hierzu noch ein zweites Kapitel geben und zwar die Gleiche bloß aus Matts Sicht. Außerdem überlege ich, ob ich eine Fortsetzung zu der Story schreibe. ^_^ 


End file.
